Kibum's Scandal
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Chap 5 UP/Apa jadinya bila Kim Kibum (26 tahun), seorang penyanyi mendunia bertemu dengan dua orang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai anaknya? Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, mereka sudah remaja? Kariernya yang mulai bermasalah, ditambah dengan skandal baru..Bagaimana ia akan melaluinya?/ Kibum/Kyu-Wook GS/Yesung. Humor GAGAL!
1. Chapter 1

Riuk kegaduhan mendominasi gudang yang tak terpakai lagi didaerah Ilsan. Euforia yang terukir dari mulut-mulut manis para yeoja ababil, menambah aksen kata panas digudang tersebut. Cahaya menyilaukan yang dihasilkan dari kamera paparazzi ataupun telepon seluler yang dibawa oleh yeoja-yeoja tersebut, mampu menyaingi lampu penerang yang memang sudah terpasang disekitar gudang itu.

Berbagai peralatan shooting yang menghiasi tiap sudut gudang, membuat atmosfir udara digudang tersebut semakin menipis dirasa.

Seorang namja tampan, dengan kulit seputih salju dan mata sekelam malam, tengah melangkah santai menuju gudang tersebut. Tak diperdulikannya betapa histerisnya para yeoja yang memuja-muja namanya. Ia terus menerobos kerumunan insan-insan yang telah memblokade didepan pintu masuk gudang.

" Kibum Oppa.. saranghe! Jeongmal saranghae"

"Oppa..menikahlah denganku. Aku akan memberimu anak yang banyak dan juga akan memuaskanmu seumur hidupku"

"OPPPA!"

"Kibum Oppa"

Serentetan kalimat yang tertangkap oleh panca pendengarnya, hanya membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyum pembunuhnya yang ia miliki.

"Kibum sshi.. apakah benar bila anda telah bergabung dengan SM Entertainment, dan meninggalkan karir anda di Hollywood?"

"Bryan..apakah benar, anda telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Lee Hyukjae putri dari petinggi SM?"

"Bagaimana dengan gossip yang menyebutkan anda, bila anda adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badannya, menatap semua paparazzi yang mengekori langkahnya dari tadi. Sebuah senyuman manis, bertengger indah dibibir pulmnya. Hembusan angin segar, menyapu poni dan juga rambutnya perlahan..menampakkan lehernya yang terlihat jenjang dengan kulit putih yang ia miliki.

"No Coment!" jawabnya singkat dan beralih memasuki gudang tersebut. Semua insan yang tadi ricuh dan juga gaduh sebelumnya, kini hanya mematung cengo mendapat senyuman manis dari Kibum. Bahkan, jangkrik-jangkrik yang setia adapun..tak ikut bersuara mendapat senyuman tersebut.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Tujuh detik..

"KYAAAAA! Dia begitu tampan!" Histeris para yeoja.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi my uke.." gumam salah satu paparazzi.

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum,**

**Kyuhyun – Ryewook, **

**Yesung,**

**Others**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, GS, OOC, TYPO, dll… Don't Read if You bash**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Kibum atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai Kim Bryan, actor dan juga penyanyi ternama di dunia Hollywood..kini memulai karirnya di Korea. Apakah kembalinya Bryan kedunia entertainment Korea, dikarenakan scandal yang terkait cinta segitiganya antara Lee Hyukjae, putri petinggi SM dan juga Lee Donghae.. pengusaha ternama di Hollywood?"

**Pipp..**

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya disofa setelah mematikan televise yang telah mempergunjing dirinya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan menutupnya dengan lengan kirinya. "Kenapa mereka semua sungguh mempermasalahkan keberadaanku disini? Apakah tak ada berita yang lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?" monolognya sendiri.

"Sudahlah.. bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan masalah seperti ini? wajarkan bila mereka membicarakanmu? Kau itu artis ternama di Hollywood Bryan. Dan sekarang, kau memutuskan untuk berkarir di Korea? Bukankah itu membuat mereka semua heran?" tutur seorang namja. Ia beralih duduk disamping Kibum, dengan secangkir cappuccino dalam pegangannya.

Kibum beranjak duduk dengan sigapnya. Dan perbuatannya tersebut, berhasil membua namja yang tengah meyeruput cappuccino hangatnya tersedak saking kagetnya. "Ya! Bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang Bummie" teriaknya kesal.

"Aishh Hyung. Kau itu yang bisa sedikit tenang atau tidak. Kenapa juga kau duduk didekatku."

Namja tersebut hanya berdecak kesal akan tingkah namsaeng kesayangannya. Diletakkannya cangkir yang berisi cappucinno tersebut diatas meja. "Sudah. Jalani saja karirmu disini sementara waktu. Setelah scandalmu disana telah selesai, terserah kau memutuskan akan berkarir dimana. Arraso?" tutur namja tersebut. Sesekali ia meniup cappuccino hangatnya yang memang tampak asap mengepul diatasnya. Kibum yang memang telah pusing akan skandalnya sendiri, ditambah akan sikap konyol hyungnya..hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya! Ya!.. para penghuni rambutmu bisa masuk kedalam minumanku Baboo"

"Kau yang terlalu baboo, Yesung Hyung. Kau itu manager sekaligus hyungku. Tapi, kenapa kau terlalu santai akan masalah yang kini aku hadapi?"

Namja yang dipanggil Yesung tersebut tak menanggapi pernyataan yang Kibum buat. Ia terus asyik meniup kepulan asap yang menghiasi cangkirnya, dan itu semakin membuat Kibum jengah akan sikap Yesung.

Kibum hanya mendesah frustasi. Ia terus menggeleng, bahkan menepuk kedua pipinya saat teringat peristiwa yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Kibum tengah berlatih menyanyi diruang vocalnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia menghabisi waktunya diruangan ini. Rasa letih dan juga lelah yang slalu menderanya, tak kunjung mematahkan semangatnya. Ia terus bernyanyi, terkadang pula harus mengulang tempo lirik yang menurutnya salah.

**CKLEK!**

Namja tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan didapatinya seorang namja tengah tersenyum misterius memandangnya. Melihat orang yang begitu ia kenal, Kibum menunduk hormat menyambutnya. Namja tersebut masih saja tersenyum aneh memandang Kibum. Ia menutup pintu tersebut, lalu menguncinya. Melihat keanehnya tersebut, Kibum justru bertanya, " ada apa Tuan Lee? Tumben sekali anda menemui saya? Dan kenapa pintunya anda kunci?"

Namja yang dipanggil tuan Lee tersebut hanya tersenyum aneh memandang Kibum. Dipandangnya namja tersebut dari bawah keatas dan juga sebaliknya. Mendapat tatapan tersebut, Kibum bergidik ngeri. Ia memundurkan langkahnya saat tuan Lee tersebut mendekatinya. Saat tak ada ruang lagi untuknya mengelak, Kibum hanya terdiam menghadap tembok dan itu justru membuat tuan Lee tersenyum kemenangan.

"K…KAU M..M..MAU APA HAH!" Bentak Kibum.

"Aku mau kau Bryan..kau tampak begitu seksi saat ini. Dan aku ingin segera memangsamu honey.."

Kibum melotot sempurna, menampilkan tatapan horror di manik kelamnya.

"Ya.. ! kau namja mesum tuan Lee"

Tuan Lee tersenyum bahagia dikatai demikian. Ditariknya paksa kaos oblong yang tengah dipakai Kibum. Dan tarikan tersebut berhasil memperlihatkan bahu Kibum yang putih mulus berkeringat. Tuan Lee mengelap bibirnya dengan lidahnya sededuktif mungkin, dan itu berhasil membuat Kibum jijik memandangnya.

Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Kibum erat dan hendak menciumnya. Kibum menolak sembari berkata, " Ya! Aku ini normal.. kau sudah gila Lee Donghae". Donghae tak memperdulikan hinaan yang tak sopan dari mulut Kibum. Ia terus meraih bibir pulm Kibum dan hendak menciumnya. Merasa perkataannya tak dihiraukan, dengan segera Kibum melayangkan satu pukulan ke ulu hati namja mesum tersebut dan juga satu tendangan ke kemaluannya. Karena tindakannya tersebut, ia berhasil membuat namja itu jatuh tumbang sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah berulang kali aku mengingatkanmu Lee Donghae. Sekarang kau ingin memperkosaku? Huh..jangan bermimpi! Dan rasakan pukulan itu atas kesabaranku slama ini."

Kibum berjongkok mensejajarkan letak tubuhnya dan juga Donghae. Kibum tersenyum sinis memandang namja itu," Jangan kau kira aku diam selama ini dan tak menghiraukan tatapan mesummu itu, berarti aku menyukainya. Justru aku tak ingin kau akan merasakan pukulanku ini. tapi, apa boleh buat.. kau yang memintanya"

Kibum berdiri, melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan namja tersebut yang masih meringis kesakitan. Sebelum seutuhnya ia menghilang dari balik pintu, ia berujar " Dan satu lagi.. mulai hari ini. Aku Kim Bryan akan keluar dari agensi anda. Aku tak ingin karierku dikendalikan oleh namja mesum seperti kau Lee Donghae… dan bila kau ingin menuntutku atas perlakuan ini? Silahkan. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Bila memang anda mempunyai nyali yang cukup kuat untuk memperbesar masalah ini…" dan ia pun pergi.

Flashback End

Kibum semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mengerang kesal, mengingat kariernya disana akan kandas tak tersisa. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Demi karier tersebut, apa mau seorang Kim Kibum melepas keperjakannya(?)? Heii, dia bukanlah seorang pelacur yang akan memberikan secara Cuma-Cuma untuk seorang namja mesum itu. Hah LoL!

"Memikirkan ini semua, membuatku gila.. Hyung, tidakkah kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan keluar? Aku bosan saat ini…" pekik Kibum. Yesung berjingkat kaget akan auman dari Kibum. Ia tatap horror Kibum dengan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan tidak memekakkan telingaku hah? Arra..arra… kita akan berjalan-jalan keluar. Apa kau senang?" tanya Yesung sembari melotot. Kibum hanya tersenyum mengangguk akan tanggapan hyungnya itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan mengambil mantel dulu… sepertinya, saat ini tengah musim dingin? Aku tak ingin jika aku akan mati kedinginan diluar sana" Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sembari menyeruput cappucinnonya. Ia terlalu tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa ia mempunyai namsaeng yang terlalu menyebalkan seperti Kim Kibum. Apa tuhan tak salah? Apa namsaengnya tertukar saat didalam kandungan? Mengingat, ia yang begitu lembut.. tak banyak kehendak, tapi dongsaengnya? Sungguh jauh berbeda 180 derajat darinya, bahkan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Poor Yesung.

**Ting Tong..**

**Ting Tong…**

Diawal, Yesung tak menghiraukan teriakan dari bel apartemennya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Walau malam sudah bertamu, tetapi rasa penasarannya yang terlalu akut masih menjalar kefikirannya. "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?"

Yesung berjalan lesu mengampiri intercom yang terpasang didekat pintunya. "Tak ada siapa-siapa" gumamnya seorang.

**Ting Tong..**

Yesung tak berdalih dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia masih terus melihat intercom yang tak terlihat siapapun juga disana. Bunyi bel terus mengganggu fikirannya. Dan ia hanya terpaku disana.

"Nuguya hyung?" tanya Kibum yang mengintrupsi. Yesung berbalik, menatap namsaengnya yang sudah apik terbalut mantel berbulu serta topi dan juga kacamata penyamarannya.

"Entahlah… aku lihat dari intercom, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sana. Apa belnya rusak? Atau jangan-jangan hantu yang bertamu ke apartemen kita?" monolog Yesung.

"Mana ada hantu yang bisa menekan bel? Kau mengigau hyung" jawab Kibum. Ia beralih menatap intercom yang dari tadi telah dipandang oleh Yesung. Dan memang benar, tak ada siapapun didepan pintu. Merasa jengah akan bunyi bel yang terus berbunyi, Kibum mengambil alih untuk membuka pintu. Yesung mencegahnya ala gerakan telenovela. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap Kibum tak akan melakukannya. Kibum hanya tersenyum menampilkan killer smilenya. Dan senyuman itu, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Yesung bangkit hendak kabur dari si empunya.

"Andwe.. jangan-jangan itu teroris yang kabur dan mau menumpang di apartemen kita lagi." Kata Yesung. Kibum tak terlalu mendengarkan ungkapan Yesung, yang terlalu berimajinasi tinggi tersebut. Dibukanya pintu tersebut, melihat siapa gerangan yang telah bertamu malam-malam begini.

Dan hasilnya kosong.

Yesung semakin bergidik ngeri akan pemandangan yang didapatinya. Ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kibum. Walau risih akan sikap Yesung yang terlalu kekanakan itu, Kibum tetap diam. Siapa Hyung dan siapa dongsaeng disini sih?

"Annyeong…" sapa dua yeoja dibalik tembok. Dan sapaan tersebut, berhasil membuat dua namja itu terlonjak kaget. Kibum mengamati dua yeoja tersebut. satu yeoja yang berambut panjang lurus tersenyum hangat padanya. Tubuhnya kecil dengan kulit putih yang dimilikinya. Dan satu yeoja lagi, hanya menatap Kibum dan juga Yesung dengan tatapan dinginnya. Rambut ikal panjang yang dimilikinya, serta kulit putihnya yang terkesan pucat..membuat yeoja tersebut terlihat manis dipandang.

"Aigoo…nugu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kim Ryewook imnida" jawab yeoja berambut lurus seraya menunduk hormat.

"Kim Kyuhyun imnida" tambah yeoja berambut ikal dengan dinginnya. Yesung menggeser letak Kibum berdiri. Namja tampan tersebut tampak limbung akan perlakuan Yesung yang terlihat err..mencari perhatian terhadap mereka.

"Jadi.. ada keperluan apa kalian kemari noona? Dan eum.. barang-barang yang kalian bawa itu?" tanya Yesung lembut, menunjukkan tata kramanya dengan baik lalu menunjuk tas-tas besar yang sudah terdampar tidak elitenya disamping kiri mereka.

"Kami mau menemui appa kami…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kalian salah alamat.. disini tidak ada appa kalian" kata Kibum hendak menutup pintunya. Tetapi, kegiatannya terhenti akibat kaki Kyuhyun yang menahan pergerakan pintu tersebut. Ia menatap Kibum dingin. Yesung yang memperhatikannya hanya bergidik ngeri memandangnya. " Aku melihat banyak aura hitam menyelimutinya…dia sungguh tampak mengerikan" bisik Yesung. Kibum mengangguk setuju akan pendapat Yesung. Ia berusaha menutup pintu tersebut dengan bantuan Yesung. Tapi, apa daya kekuatan mereka? Dua orang namja yang mempertahankan pintu apartemennya, tak mampu menyaingi kekuatan satu orang yeoja..dan itu menggunakan sebelah kakinya saja pula. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan konyol mereka.

"Kim Heechul uri eomma nde" tutur Ryewook.

"Terus?" tanya Kibum yang masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk menutup pintu.

"Apa kau tidak tau?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya

"Apakah kami harus tau itu?" tanya Yesung yang masih setia membantu Kibum dan mempertahankan pintu kesayangan mereka.

"Kau pasti tau" ujar Kyuhyun

"Aku fikir tak mengenalnya.." jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun mendesah. Meniup lampiran poninya yang menjuntai didahinya. Disingkirkannya letak kakinya dari tompangan pintu yang ditahannya. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Kibum yang masih cengo. Tatapan sinis terlukis diraut wajahnya.

"Sewaktu Kim Kibum berusia 10 tahun…"

"Pengalaman pertamanya…"

" Dengan noona yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.."

Kibum semakin cemas. Ia terjerembab jatuh di teras apartemennya. Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Kibum. Ia tersenyum aneh, seraya berkata " Apa kau sudah ingat appa?"

"MWO!?" Pekik Kibum dan juga Yesung bersama.

.

.

**TBC atau End nich?**

**TBC aja dech. Ehheeeee **

**Tergantung readers sih. Author nurut aja! Efef ini terinspirasi dari Korean movies sich, tapi gag sama kok. Gimana chingu? Berminat ama efef nih? Kalau ya, beri suara kalian dunk. Author gag mau tau… punya atau gag punya akun, kalian harus review ne..#maksa buanget nih author#**

**Oh ya! Kalau chingudeul mau beri masukan buat chap lanjutnya, bakal author tampung dech. Dan niat author sih, bakal author buat beberapa chap … tapi, kalau peminatnya banyak.. bakal author perpanjang dech masa kontrak mereka. Ehheee..**

**Gomapta^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sewaktu Kim Kibum berusia 10 tahun…"

"Pengalaman pertamanya…"

" Dengan noona yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.."

Kibum semakin cemas. Ia terjerembab jatuh di teras apartemennya. Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan Kibum. Ia tersenyum aneh, seraya berkata " Apa kau sudah ingat appa?"

"MWO!?" Pekik Kibum dan juga Yesung bersama.

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum,**

**Kyuhyun – Ryewook, **

**Yesung,**

**Others**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, genderswitch, OOC, TYPO, dll… N' NO BASH ne. RnR..**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja tengah terkulai lemas disofa dengan sehelai kain yang tengah menempel manis dikening mereka. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung dan juga Kibum. Yesung yang tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, seraya berkomat-kamit tak jelas dari bibirnya. Dan Kibum? Ia hanya berguling, memegang kain kompresnya, dan sesekali menekan-nekannya kekeningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku hanya meminta pengampunan dari Tuhan untukmu Bummie. Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, agar Tuhan bisa memafkan kesalahanmu Bummie."

Kibum mengerang marah. Ia beranjak duduk menghadap dua orang yeoja, yang telah duduk manis menghadapnya. Ditatapnya tajam mereka, menyalurkan rasa ingin bersaing dari tatapannya. Ryewook masih setia dengan senyum manis yang bertengger dibibirnya, namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Tampang dingin dan tak bersahabatnya, masih setia ditujukannya kepada Kibum.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan bicara perlahan pada kalian"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek. Kibum berdecak kesal dengan sikap dingin Kyuhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam mengatur amarahnya yang telah membuncahi hatinya.

"Bicaralah…"ucapnya lagi saat melihat kegusaran Kibum. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, dan menghadap kedua yeoja itu. Ia barkacang pinggang dihadapan mereka. Raut wajah frustasi tak henti-hentinya larut dari wajah tampannya. "Ok. Ayo kita lihat situasi ini dengan tenang~"

Ia berjalan kekanan dan kekiri layaknya setrika yang tengah bekerja, dan sesekali memandang ke arah mereka. Ryeowook dan juga Kyuhyun mengikuti arah langkah Kibum. Dua yeoja tersebut menyenderkan tubuh mereka ke punggung sofa. Ryeowook yang masih setia memperhatikan gelagat Kibum yang terlihat kacau, walau senyum manisnya masih bertengger di sudut bibirnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, yang memang tampak cuek dan terkesan jengah dengan sikap Kibum yg menurutnya terlalu kekanakan.

"Bisakah kita berbicara dari hati ke hati? Membicarakan semua kekeliruan yang ada ini dan menyelesaikannya? Kalian bisa saja menganggapku teman kalian, kakak kalian, paman kalian ataupun ka~"

"Dan appa kami " sambung Ryewook dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Bukan begitu!" ucapnya lantang. Kibum mengacak rambutnya kesal dan sesekali melihat Yesung yang masih saja berkomat-kamit tak jelas dibelakangnya. Ia kembali menatap KyuWook dan menunjuk telunjuknya kehadapan mereka, habis sudah kesabarannya kali ini, lalu berkata, " Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki seorang putri yang sudah besar seperti kalian~"

"Ok. Heechul noona memang menyedihkan hidupnya dulu. Bahkan sangat menyedihkan. Dan aku hanya menghiburnya dulu~"

"Tapi dengar.. aku hanya melakukannya sekali. Ingat! Hanya satu kali..dan aku ingat dengan jelas itu~"

"Dan aku rasa itu bukan aku. Waktu itu aku tidak mempunyai cukup stamina untuk menanam benih. Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai anak?" tanyanya frustasi. Benar-benar habis sudah kesabaran yang ia miliki.

"Tapi kau berhasil" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk dirinya dan Ryeowook. Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas karpet dihadapan mereka. Duduk dengan gusar, menyilang kedua kakinya rapi.

"Bagaimana bisa anak berusia 10 tahun membuat anak hah?" bentaknya.

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan pada appa" jawab Ryeowook santai. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang hanya diam bersikap dingin, memperhatikan Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum padanya, ia juga ikut tersenyum hangat menyambutnya.

"Omo!" sungut Kibum. Ia memegang tengkuknya yang terasa nyeri. Bahkan seorang artis ternama sepertinya, bisa juga dibuat sakit kepala oleh mereka. Ryeowook yang mendapati Kibum meringis kesakitan, segera berlari mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya pada Kibum. Kibum menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun, lalu meminumnya. Setelah dirasakannya peredaran darahnya kembali normal, Kibum lagi-lagi menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian… apakah kalian tau, menipu orang lain akan dikenakan hukuman 3 tahun penjara dan juga denda 5 juta won. Kalian mau masuk penjara?" tanya Kibum. Dan kini suaranya mulai melembut. Diperhatikannya kedua yeoja tersebut. Menggeleng pelan dan tertunduk lesu. Kibum sedikit berseringai dibuatnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk manisnya. Ia melangkah menuju tasnya yang masih tergeletak diteras apartemen Kibum.

Kyuhyun membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan satu persatu isi dari tasnya. Setumpuk surat-surat yang tak dimengerti Kibum mulai memenuhi teras rumahnya. Kyuhyun memungut surat-surat tersebut, dan kembali membawanya ketempat mereka semua berada. Ia berseringai memandang Kibum, lalu menjatuhkan surat-surat tersebut diatas meja.

Kibum melongo dibuatnya. Diperhatikannya surat-surat yang menurutnya tak penting itu dengan bosan. Yesung yang telah usai dari acara pengampunannya pada Tuhan, mulai mendekati meja yang dipenuhi surat-surat itu dan menelitinya satu demi satu.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Kibum. Ia masih berdiri sok angkuh, walau sesekali ia melirik surat-surat tersebut dengan ekor matanya. "Anniyo" jawab Kyuwook kompak.

"Ini akte kalian? Kalian kembar eoh?" tanya Yesung penasaran. KyuWook mengangguk pasti. Dan hal tersebut, berhasil membuat Yesung takjub. "Aigoo Bummie, kau hebat sekali bisa membuat dua anak dalam satu kali menanam..Aigooo"

Kibum cengo. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya, sembari meneliti surat-surat tersebut. Wajahnya jauh dari kata frustasi saat melihat berbagai tumpukan kertas itu diatas mejanya. "Kenapa surat-surat cintaku ada pada kalian juga Hah? Ige Mwoya? Aku tak pernah membuatnya" Diangkatnya beberapa kertas yang berisi berbagai gambar disana. Gambar yang terlalu abstrak untuk diperlihatkan, sudah bermain cantik dengan perpaduan pastel menghiasinya.. dan kata abstrak tersebut, akan tergeser dengan kata lumayan tingkat anak sekolah dasar pada umumnya. Dan hasilnya? hanyalah sebuah gambar sepasang anak Tuhan yang saling bercumbu *bow?

"Pertama juga kami tak yakin kalau itu appa yang membuatnya. Tapi setelah kami melihat nama terang appa dibalik kertas itu…kami merasa yakin bila itu appa yang membuatnya" jelas Ryewook. Kibum menuruti apa perkataan Ryeowook. Dibaliknya kertas tersebut dengan gerakan slow motion seperti film laga yang banyak beredar saat ini. Matanya membulat sempurna diikuti dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut bulat

"Empffhh" Kibum menunduk malu. Rautnya memerah tak bisa dikendalikan. "Bwahahaha..aku tak menyangka bila kau seimut itu Bummie ahaaha. Jadi itu kelakuanmu saat berlibur disini? Ahahah.. sungguh menggelikan ahaha.." Yesung yang sedari tadi menyembulkan kepala dibalik bahu Kibum, ikut menelisik isi surat-surat dalam genggaman Kibum, tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

"Bummie love Chullie? Forever Love Muach muach… ahahaha" ledek Yesung yang masih terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia berguling-guling dikarpet, memutar badannya layaknya roll yang tengah bekerja. Ledakan tawa dari mulut kecil Yesung, masih saja mengalun indah disana. Sedangkan Kibum? Ia masih menunduk malu, menyimpan raut padam yang masih saja menyembul kepermukaan kulit putihnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum mendongak. Menatap onyx caramel yeoja yang masih saja menatapnya sinis. "Aku masih tak percaya sebelum kita melakukan tes DNA" tutur Kibum dengan nada dingin. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya, dan menghempas pintunya dengan kasar. Hening. Semua maklhuk yang menatap tragisnya Kibum dalam menghempaskan pintu yang tak berdosa itu, hanya terlihat cengo tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

**Cklek!**

Kibum menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Aku tak ingin kerumah sakit untuk melakukan tes DNA ini. Aku tak ingin berita murahan ini bisa tersebar ke media. Jadi hyung, kau carikan seorang dokter yang bisa dipercaya tentunya untuk datang kemari BESOK!" titah Kibum.

**BRakk!**

Yesung hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Ditatapnya KyuWook yang juga menatapnya, lalu dengan serempak mereka mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

**Kibum Pov**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur kebesaranku. Kuacak surai kelamku layaknya orang yang tak waras yang selalu luntang-lantung dijalanan. Bagaimana tidak? Satu masalah yang belum aku selesaikan, kini bertambah lagi masalah baru yang luar biasa rumitnya bagiku.

Aku mempunyai anak? Oh God! Itu tidak mungkin. Apalagi aku mempunyai dua anak perempuan yang umur mereka saja tidak jauh terpaut dariku, 16 tahun. Mereka lebih cocok menjadi adik perempuanku dibandingkan anak tentunya, bahkan bila aku mempunyai penyakit pedhofil yang mencintai daun muda…mereka bisa saja menjadi yeojachinguku.

Aku sudah muak dengan ini semua. Bagaimana bisa disaat aku masih belia mampu menanam benih dirahim seorang yeoja? Ku akui memang aku pernah berbuat demikian bersamanya. Tapi itu hanya sekali, itupun karena unsur keterpaksaan dari Chullie noona. Aku saja bingung bagaimana bisa melakukannya?

Aku memang suka dengan Chullie noona dulu. Parasnya yang cantik dan juga baik padaku, membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Ditambah pula dengan dirinya yang saat itu menjadi kembang desa dikampung halmeoniku dulu.

Dulu, saat liburan musim panas..aku berlibur di daerah Ilsan bersama eomma menemui halmeoni disana. Dan Chullie noona merupakan tetanggaku saat itu. Ia tinggal bersama kakeknya, dan yang aku ketahui orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Bermain dan bercanda bersamanya itulah yang kulakukan setiap harinya.

Dan setan apa yang merasuki kami dulu hingga accident itu terjadi dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu 3 hari setelah kejadian itu, eomma memboyong kami untuk kembali ke Inggris dan menetap disana bersama halmeoni tentunya.

Tapi, mungkin saja itu terjadi. Mungkin disaat itu aku dan juga Chullie noona sedang pada masa subur-suburnya dan olahan pertama kami berhasil tentunya. Tapi walaupun benar, aku masih tetap mau melakukan tes DNA untuk membuktikan bila mereka berdua bukanlah penipu ulung yang mau memerasku dalam keadaan gentingku sekarang.

**CKLEK!**

Hyungku menyembulkan kepalanya saat aku masih bermain dalam kesimpulanku. Cengiran bodoh ia tampakkan padaku dengan senyum lima jarinya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas saat mata kami saling berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Wae hyung?" tanyaku dingin.

Ia masuk dan duduk dipinggir ranjangku dengan santainya. Aku mendudukkan diriku menatap obsidian bulan sabitnya dalam. "Aku tidur disini ya?"

"Ada apa dengan kamarmu?" tanyaku.

"Dipakai oleh mereka" jawabnya singkat lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kupukul bokongnya sedikit keras hingga terdengar dari telingaku bila ia meringis kesakitan. Dan lagi..tapi kali ini kutendang bokongnya.

"Ya!"bentaknya. Ia beringsut duduk dan menjitak kepalaku. Aku meringis sakit, mengingat jitakan yang kuterima bukanlah jitakan seperti biasanya. Hah, apa tindakanku keterlaluan padanya? Aigoo.. kenapa aku malah memikirkan namja baboo satu ini.

Zzzz…

Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Aku mendesah pasrah melihatnya. Baru beberapa detik aku mengelus kepalaku akibat jitakan maut darinya, dan kini ia telah tertidur lelap? Omo! Apa itu? Apa ia meninggalkan jejak diranjangku? Lihat, sudut bibirnya saja sudah basah oleh air liur berbisa miliknya.

Aku mengerang kesal melihat posisinya tidur. Hyung sekaligus managerku ini tertidur dengan posisi menyilang. Dan akhir kata, aku menyerah. Kuambil bantal dan juga selimut dilemariku, lalu aku beranjak menuju sofa diruang tv.

Kibum END

Kibum menjulurkan kakinya kelantai, menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa lalu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Ia lelah, lelah dengan satu hari ini yang sungguh menjebak kehidupannya. Apakah Tuhan tengah memberi cobaan untukknya? Entahlah..

**Cklek!**

Ia tak menggubris ketika pintu itu terbuka. Kibum masih tetap diposisinya, merenungi semua nasib buruk yang terus menimpanya. Kibum memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya disofa yang ia duduki. Sedih memang, mengingat sofa yang ditidurinya ini bukanlah sofa dengan ukuran jumbo. Ditekuknya sedikit kedua kakinya agar bisa tertampung seratus persen dalam sofa tersebut.

**Drap..**

**Drapp..**

Dan lagi, ia tak menggubris suara-suara yang tertangkap jelas oleh pendengarannya. Kibum berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap ia bisa terlelap tentunya. Ia bukan takut atau sebagainya, toh didalam apartemennya saat ini sudah berisi dua makhluk lain selain ia dan juga Yesung. Ia hanya malas. Malas untuk berinteraksi jauh dengan penghuni-penghuni lain diapartemennya sekarang.

"Appa.."

Kibum tak memperdulikannya. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kibum jelas tau siapa sipemilik suara tersebut. Ryeowok. Yeoja berbadan kecil yang mengaku sebagai salah satu anaknya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kibum masih diam diposisinya..membalut seutuh tubuhnya laksana mayat yang siap dikremasi..#lupakan#. Setelah dirasanya tak ada lagi gangguan yang menghujaminya, ia menurunkan letak selimutnya sampai kedada walau matanya masih terpejam.

"Ya!" pekiknya saat didapatinya Ryeowook tengah berjongkok menghadapnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya dikedua pipinya. Kibum sontak duduk, dengan selimut yang ditariknya hingga kedadanya, seakan selimut itu adalah tameng untuknya dari tindak pelecehan.

"Ka..kau mau apa?"

"Appa..aku mau kekamar mandi. Temani aku" pinta Ryeowook dengan raut aegyonya.

"Heii…kamar mandi itu disana..Bahkan aku sudah memasang tag name dipintunya. Kenapa kau malah menggangguku" gerutu Kibum. Ryeowook diam. Ia sedikit tertunduk entah apa yang dirasanya. Sedihkah dengan penuturan Kibum yang terkesan membentaknya barusan?

"Kau kenapa? Apa perkataanku menyakitimu? Hah, kau terlalu sensitive rupanya." Ujar Kibum.

"Temani aku appa"

"Ne?"

Ryeowook mendongak, menatap sendu iris kelam Kibum. Ditariknya selimut Kibum sembari merengek. "Ya!Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Temani aku appa. Aku takut ke kamar kecil..begitu banyak kemungkinan yang bakal muncul disana. Jebal appa…" rengek Kibum

"Kenapa harus aku? Pinta kembaranmu itu untuk menemanimu.."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Air matanya mengalir seiring dengan dalamnya gigitannya pada bibirnya. Melihat tangis Ryeowook akan pecah nantinya, dan membuat seluruh penghuni apartemennya bangun lalu menghujatnya, ditariknya lengan Ryeowook menuju toilet.

"Cepatlah..aku lelah" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu toiletnya. Kibum menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok sebelah pintu kamar mandinya. Ia menghentakkan ujung kakinya kecil kelantai apartemennya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang sudah bergelayut didinding atas. 10 menit sudah berlalu sejak ia berdiri disini, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam kamar mandinya. Apakah ia pingsan?

"Hei, kau masih hidup didalam?" panggil Kibum. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Berlama-lama berdiri seperti orang bodoh, hanya membuat Kibum jengah karenanya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya sedikit gusar.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam? Cepatlah keluar"

**Cklek!**

Ryewook sedikit membuka pintunya, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Pipinya basah dengan iris matanya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Dan bisa ditebak? Ya, sepertinya yeoja tersebut habis menangis.

"Appa" rengeknya dengan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit melengkung kebawah. Kibum jengah dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Hei, ia terlalu bosan untuk terperangkap dalam jebakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Begitulah Kim Ryeowook. Selalu menggunakan puppy eyesnya dikala ia membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam hah yeoja cengeng? Awas! Aku ingin menggunakan toiletnya juga." Tutur Kibum dingin. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan saat Kibum sedikit mendorong pintu toiletnya. Ryeowook tetap bertahan dalam posisinya dengan gelengan kuat yang ia lontarkan.

"Kau ini kenapa Hah? Ini apartemenku dan juga kamar mandiku. Jadi aku berhak memakainya! Minggir kau!" bentak Kibum dengan mata sedikit menyalang. Ryeowook mengalah. Ia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan membiarkan Kibum untuk membuka pintu toiletnya.

Kibum menatap horror dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan juga didapat oleh indera penciumannya. Ia berlari terhuyung menjauhi toilet tersebut. Kibum berlari menuju wastafel pecuci piringnya yang terletak didapur, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya kadalamnya seperti hendak muntah. Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kibum dan berdiri disamping namja tampan tersebut.

"Jangan kau dekati aku. Selangkah saja kau mendekatiku, kau akan rasakan akibatnya." Ryeowook terguguh akan pernyataan Kibum. Ryewook hanya bisa membisu sembari menarik ujung bajunya dan juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam.

Kibum menghidupkan keran wastafelnya, lalu mencuci mulutnya dan juga wajahnya. Ia menatap Ryewook dingin seperti biasanya. "Kau itu wanita…tapi kenapa kau begitu jorok eoh? Bagaimana bisa sehabis kau membuang kotoran kau tak membersihkannya?" tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook menunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah mungkin? Itu yang difikirkan Kibum. "Mianhe appa.." sesal Ryeowook.

"Aku tak mau tau..Cepat kau bersihkan toiletku" perintah Kibum. Ryeowook masih diam, seakan enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana membersihkannya appa"

Lagi-lagi namja tampan tersebut harus rela bila setiap saatnya jantungnya harus senantiasa berolahraga. Bagaimana mungkin bila ia tidak tau cara menggunakan toilet? Hei ini sudah zaman modern bukan? Kenapa masih ada saja manusia yang tak tau cara penggunaan toilet? Oh Tuhan, apa salahnya? hingga harus kau beri cobaan yang begitu rumit dalam hidupnya? Apakah ketampanan yang ia punya, kau iringi juga dengan cobaan yang begitu rumit bercampur konyol tentunya? #Lupakan

"Di Ilsan, setiap kali hendak membuang itu…kami selalu berjalan 500 meter menuju kaki bukit untuk mencapai toilet. Dan toilet yang kami gunakan juga masih terbilang tradisional, bukan seperti punya appa. Oleh karena itu aku bingung appa"

Kibum cengo dengan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Begitukah? Oh,ayolah! apa kampung halaman Heechul noona sampai sekarang tak ada sedikitpun perubahan disana?

"Aishh…ya sudah! Cepat kau bersihkan. Aku akan mengarahkannya dari luar" kata Kibum. Ia berjalan mengungguli langkah Ryeowook yang berjalan masih dengan rasa bersalahnya. Kibum berdiri didepan pintu toiletnya, dengan sebuah masker yang telah menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ryeowook tetap berjalan menunduk selayaknya tahanan penjara dengan seorang sipir yang telah menunggunya didepan tahanannya. Ia masuk kedalam toilet tersebut dengan posisi pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa kau liat tombol diatas closet tersebut? Kau tekan saja tombolnya, dan air akan keluar dari sela-sela closet tersebut membersihkan kotorannya"

Kibum sedikit tersenyum takkala indera pendengarnya mendengar desiran air dari closetnya. Ia sedikit membuka maskernya, hanya membukanya sebatas mulut saja.

"Apa kau belum membersihkan bagian belakangmu?"

"Ne" jawab Ryeowook lesu. Kibum berdecak kesal dengan tingkah yeoja tersebut. Dan ia yakin benar, bila yeoja tersebut bukanlah anaknya. Bagaimana bisa bila dia adalah anaknya, ia bisa sedemikian bodohnya? Oh ayolah…setidaknya IQ nya harus sama sepertinya yang hampir mencapai kata sempurna.

Kibum menarik handle pintu. Menutupnya hingga rapat. "Kau buka sebagian pakaian bawahmu, lalu kau duduk diatas closet itu. Ingat! Duduk, bukan berjongkok..arraseo"

"Tapi appa"

"Ikuti saja perintahku"

Tak ada bantahan yang terdengar lagi dari dalam. Kibum mengernyit heran, lalu mengetok pintunya " Heii! Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kukatakan?" Ryeowook menjawab, masih dengan nada lesunya.

"Kau liat sebuah benda seperti semprotan dibagian kananmu? Ambil itu~"

Kibum terus memberi intruksi pada Ryeowook dari balik pintu. Sebuah intruksi yang wajar bila diarahkan untuk anak-anak pada umumya. Tapi ini? Remaja dan juga seorang yeoja! Apa yang akan dunia katakan nantinya bila 'seorang Kim Bryan menjadi instruktur membersihkan kotoran yeoja 16 tahun' Aigoo…membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya menegang.

**Cklek!**

Kibum hampir terjungkal jatuh kebelakang bila keseimbangannya tak terkendali. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Ryeowook hendak membuka pintunya, Kibum tengah menyender dipintu tersebut. Ryeowook menunduk hormat mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Kibum, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan hanya tinggallah Kibum yang masih tercengo dengan sikap Ryeowook barusan.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang ada-ada saja. Apakah ia malu? Dasar bocah" monolog Kibum seraya memandang kamar KyuWook. Sejenak ia tercekat akan ucapannya sendiri. Kibum menepuk-nepuk mulutnya ringan, menyesal dengan ucapannya yang menurutnya adalah hal fatal yang bisa merusak hidupnya perlahan.

"Aigoo! Kenapa aku ini? Aku berbicara seakan aku adalah seorang appa. Dan tadi? Apa yang kulakukan? Omo! Bukankah tindakanku tadi seperti mengajarkan seorang anak untuk membersihkan kotorannya sendiri? Aishh…ada apa denganku? Apa aku mengakui bila aku adalah appa mereka? Oh No God!" decaknya dengan mengacak rambutnya gusar.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

Kibum melenguh dalam tidurnya. Dirapatkannya selimut yang sedari tadi tengah membungkus badannya. Tak dihiraukannya sinar mentari yang seakan memaksa masuk kedalam iris matanya. Mengganggu mimpinya yang tampak indah mungkin.

"Hei Pemalas..Bangunlah"

Kibum tau benar siapa pemilik suara baritone tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung berkepala besarnya, Yesung. Yesung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kibum yang masih saja enggan untuk kembali kedunia nyatanya.

"Kau ingin bermain-main rupanya.." tutur Yesung berseringai. Ia berdiri dihadapan Kibum sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tampak kaku mungkin. Yesung berseringai, mengeluarkan deathglarenya. Setelah ia rasa pemanasan yang dilakukannya telah cukup, didorongnya kuat sofa yang ditiduri Kibum hingga sedikit naik keatas, dan membuat pangeran yang terpulas itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai.

"Auww..Appo" ringis Kibum. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"Kau lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang pemalas?" ujar Yesung sembari menunjuk sebuah jam dinding tak jauh dari mereka saat ini. Kibum mengikuti arah tunjukkan Yesung. Ia berdecak kesal saat jarum jam yang masih menunjuk pukul 10.00 seakan mengejekknya.

"Kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu itu. Setengah jam lagi, uisa kenalanku akan datang kemari untuk mengambil sample darah kalian. Dan jam setengah dua belas nanti, kau akan ada pemotretan untuk sebuah produk iklan. Arraseo"

Kibum mengangguk malas dengan wejangan yang Yesung arahkan. Ia berjalan malas menuju kamarnya yang semalam dirajai oleh Yesung. Matanya sedikit membulat, saat ia melewati meja makan yang berada ditengah ruangannya. Bukan meja tersebut yang membuatnya menatap horror sedemikian, tetapi hidangan yang tersuguh diatasnya. Begitu lengkap dan juga terlihat begitu err…lezat.

"Itu semua, Wookie yang membuatnya. Tadi aku sempat mencicipi makanannya, rasanya begitu yummy dilidah… Anakmu benar-benar koki yang hebat Bummie" ucap Yesung seakan tau apa jalan fikiran yang tengah ditelusuri Kibum. Kibum jengah dengan ucapan Yesung, dan memutuskan untuk segera enyah dari hadapan namja berkepala besar ini sebelum tensi darahnya akan kembali menaik nantinya.#Dasar AboejiTua!Lupakan

.

.

**Ting Tong**

**Ting Tong…**

Yesung berlari kecil menuju intercom. Ia tersenyum lebar memandang potret diri seseorang yang memang sedari tadi tengah ditunggu. Kibum yang duduk di sofa seraya menyeruput kopi panasnya, sesekali menyembulkan kepalanya menatap orang tersebut.

"Bummie…uisanya telah datang!" pekik Yesung.

"Aku sudah tau bodoh" decak Kibum. Yesung mengerucutkan mulutnya lalu memukul kecil tengkuk Kibum, membuat namja tampan tersebut tersedak dari minum cantiknya.

"Ya!"

Yesung tak memperdulikan bentakan marah tersebut walau iris kelam Kibum telah mencuat menatapnya sinis. Ia berajak, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur..tempat dimana dua maklhuk baru di apartemen mereka berada.

"Ryeowook-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi.. Cha~ kedepan. Uisa telah datang"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya, begitupun dengan Ryeowook dengan aktivitasnya membersihkan noda-noda sisa dari masakannya. "Ne.."jawab mereka singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa dan meringkuk disudut ruangan takkala sang uisa menusuk lengan Kibum dengan jarum suntik. Hei,jangan bilang bila kau takut jarum suntik! Lihat saja dua yeoja yang duduk disamping Kibum? Mereka biasa-biasa saja, saat benda dingin tersebut menyentuh kulit mulus mereka. Bahkan dari raut wajahnya saja, mereka terlalu biasa untuk menanggapinya..Tidak seperti kau Yesung. Kau tampak memalukan…

"Hei hyung…" Panggil Kibum. Yesung menurunkun sedikit letak bantal dari wajahnya, dan memandang stoic Kibum yang tengah memanggilnya. Dialihkannya juga pandangannya menuju uisa yang telah memasukkan jarum suntiknya.

"Hasilnya dapat kalian ketahui dua hari kedepan ne.. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon undur diri" tutur uisa tersebut menginterupsi. Kibum mengangguk ramah mengantarkan kepergian uisa hingga kedepan pintu. Ia menunduk hormat seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Hal yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya mempertahankan image idol ramah pada dirinya.

Kibum kembali menuju ruang tengah. Ia berdecak kesal memandang Yesung yang masih meringkuk disudut ruangan. "Aku penasaran. Diantara kita, siapa sih yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk terlahir duluan kedunia? Lihat sikapmu itu Hyung? Sungguh kekanakan" olok Kibum.

Yesung melotot sempurna memandang dongsaengnya yang sudah terlalu kelewatan. Apa salahnya bila ia memang takut dengan jarum suntik? Tak ada undang-undang yang melarangnya kan?

"Aishh.. kau mau bermain aegyo rupanya? Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku sehingga kau memasang muka aegyo menjijikkanmu itu? Sudahh hyung…aku hanya bercanda" tutur Kibum dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Kekanakan!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kibum dan juga Yesung seketika diam lalu menatap yeoja tersebut yang duduk disofa dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mereka sontak menunduk dalam, saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melontarkan tatapan dingin dengan aura hitamnya memandang mereka.

"Oh ya Samchon.. hasilnya bisa kita ambil dirumah sakit mana?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Tak perlu kerumah sakit segala…" jawab Yesung. Kibm mengernyit heran. Bukankah hasilnya memang harus diambil kerumah sakit? Jadi?

"Uisa tadi kau datangkan dari rumah sakit mana hyung? Apa dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Kibum kini.

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dispenser. "Dia hanya seorang uisa dari sebuah klinik. Tenang saja, dia itu temanku dan dapat dipercaya tentunya…" jawab Yesung sembari meneguk air masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Klinik mana? Aku harap ucapanmu itu benar hyung"

"Itu.. klinik yang berada diujung jalan." Jawab Yesung ringan. Kibum tampak berfikir, menelusuri tiap memorinya akan rekaman rute didaerah apartemennya. Tapi tampaknya ia menyerah."Aku tak pernah melihat ada sebuah klinik diujung jalan tersebut. Apa klinik itu baru dibuka?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu?"

"Hei..Kau tak ingat bila ada klinik hewan diujung jalan tersebut?" tanya Yesung masih dengan wajah innocentnya.

" ..dokter tadi adalah dokter hewan?" tanya Kibum horror. Jantungya berdegup kencang, berharap kemungkinan atas jawaban yang tengah difikirkannya bukanlah sesungguhnya. Tapi apa dayanya saat ini? Tuhan tak membantunya saat anggukan pasti dari Yesung melesat begitu saja.

"MWO?" Pekik Kibum dan juga KyuWook berbarengan.

.

**TBc**

… amoree come back again #TaburMenyan# Mianhe ru bisa publish, coz amore baru pulang dari kampung nih….

Wah gimana? Apa reaksi kalian buat chap dua ini? Oh ya sebelumnya amoree mau bilang 'Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin' ne. Lebih baik telat daripada nggak sama sekali kan? Dan satu lagi, 'Seangilchukha hamnida Bummie oppa' #CipokBasa Kibum. Sengaja nih amoree publish satu hari sebelum ultah Bummie oppa, efef ni kado dari amoree buat Bummie oppa agar eksis terus di dunia ffn.

Oh ya, ada yang mau ngasih saran buat amoree gimana nasib KyuWook kedepan? Amoree terima dech. Amoree terharu dech, bayak yang welcome ama karya amoree satu ini, thanks B.G.T readers #CiumAtu-atu. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne


	3. Chapter 3

"Itu.. klinik yang berada diujung jalan." Jawab Yesung ringan. Kibum tampak berfikir, menelusuri tiap memorinya akan rekaman rute didaerah apartemennya. Tapi tampaknya ia menyerah."Aku tak pernah melihat ada sebuah klinik diujung jalan tersebut. Apa klinik itu baru dibuka?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu?"

"Hei..Kau tak ingat bila ada klinik hewan diujung jalan tersebut?" tanya Yesung masih dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ma..maksudmu..dokter tadi adalah dokter hewan?" tanya Kibum horror. Jantungya berdegup kencang, berharap kemungkinan atas jawaban yang tengah difikirkannya bukanlah sesungguhnya. Tapi apa dayanya saat ini? Tuhan tak membantunya saat anggukan pasti dari Yesung melesat begitu saja.

"MWO?" Pekik Kibum dan juga KyuWook berbarengan. Yesung tersedak saat pekikkan pasti dari mereka berkumandang dengan tidak elitenya. "Ya!" pekiknya pula. Diletakkannya gelas dalam genggamannya kasar keatas meja, lalu berkacak pinggang memandang mereka semua. Kibum berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap nyalang Yesung yang masih berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Apa?" ucapnya seakan menantang.

"Mi..mi..mianhe" jawab Yesung terbata. Ia kembali duduk. Bukan duduk tenang seperti biasanya, melainkan duduk dengan kegelisahan, entahlah kenapa! Kibum masih menatapnya nyalang, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut menatap yesung tak kalah dinginnya.

"A..apa?" tanya Yesung gelagapan. Keringat dingin yang kerap bercucuran membasahi dahinya, sesekali ia usap dengan punggung tangannya. Yesung gugup, begitu gugupnya saat serangan batin yang diterimanya tak cukup mampu ia telak.

"Samchon kira kami semua anjing apa? Hingga samchon memanggilnya kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Aku memintamu untuk memanggilkan dokter, bukan berarti dia itu juga dokter hewan hyung..Aigoo! lama-lama aku bisa mati perlahan, hidup ditengah kalian" tambah Kibum. Ia kembali memegang tengkuk kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, merebahkan kepalanya ke kepala sofa seraya sesekali memijit-mijit tengkuknya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kau memintaku untuk memanggilkan dokter, dan hanya dia yang kukenal. Sudahlah.. bukankah sama saja? Sama-sama mendapat gelar dokter? Dan yang menjadi bedanya hanya soal prakteknya saja kan? Bela Yesung.

"Ya!"pekik Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun bebarengan.

"Kalian sungguh membuatku takut.." sungut Yesung seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudahlah appa..Kyunnie..Siapa dokternya itu tidak menjadi masalah, yang terpenting adalah kita semua hanya bisa menunggu hasilnya 2 hari kedepan. Bukankah begitu Samchon?" ujar Ryeowook lembut. Yesung mengangguk dengan memasang wajah aegyonya yang 100 persen dapat ditebak, GAGAL!

**Bipp..**

Yesung merogoh saku celananya, ia mengernyit heran takkala satu nomor asing tertera dilayar datar benda persegi tersebut. Berusaha tidak untuk berfikir lama, dan mengakibatkan si empu nomor akan menggerutu diujung sana, Yesung mengangkatnya. "Yeoboseyo.." ucapnya ramah.

'Ini aku Hyukkie oppa..'

"Ou..wae noona? Kau mengganti nomormu?" tanyanya dengan sesekali melirik kearah Kibum. Kibum hanya diam, dengan tatapan rasa ingin taunya yang besar. Perlahan, ia mendekati Yesung yang kini tengah duduk ditepi sofa. Kibum beringsut perlahan mendekati Yesung, lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke handphone yang tengah digenggam Yesung ke telinganya. Yesung tau itu, dan dengan sengaja ia sedikit menggeser letak duduknya dan juga genggaman handphonenya.

'Aku kehilangan handphone..jadi, sebelum aku mengaktifkan nomorku kembali, aku memakai nomor ini terlebih dahulu. Oh ya, apa kalian masih di apartemen sekarang?'

"Ne" jawab Yesung ramah. Ia melirik Kibum dengan ekor matanya yang masih saja menguping pembicaraannya.

'Bagus! Sekarang aku dan para kru pemotretan sudah ada dilantai bawah dan kita akan melakukannya diapartemen Bryan..'

"MWO!" Pekik Yesung dan berhasil membuat Kibum sedikit terlonjak. Ia meringis dengan memegang telinganya yang sedikit terasa ngilu akan pekikan dua oktaf Yesung. Dipukulnya sedikit bahu Yesung yang bebas, Yesung hanya mendelik kesal menatap Kibum berbuat demikian.

'Wae?'

"Anniyo..hanya saja ada sedikit masalah disini. Tapi,baiklah.." jawab Yesung telak dan memutuskan sambungan telephonenya. Yesung menatap Kibum horror, lalu beralih kearah KyuWook bersaudara.

"Bahaya! Danger! Danger!..." panic Yesung.

"Waeyo Samchon?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam lalu menatap mereka satu persatu. Ditatapnya iris kelam Kibum dalam, seakan mereka sedang melakukan kontak batin dari sorot tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Kibum hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya yang masih setia memandang manik bulan sabit hyungnya. Tapi, seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat satu jawaban pasti ia dapatkan dari tatapan mereka.

"Dia akan kemari?" panic Kibum. Yesung mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan Kibum tanpa melepas gigitan dari bibir bawahnya. Kibum tampak kebingungan saat iris kelamnya beradu dengan obsidian milik yeoja-yeoja yang megaku sebagai anaknya. Mengusir mereka? Ataukah menyembunyikan mereka?

**Ting Tong…**

Yesung dan Kibum bergegas lari menuju intercom. Mereka melotot sempurna memandang layar elektronik tersebut saat melihat Hyukkie a.k.a Lee Hyukjae tengah menunggu dihadapan pintu mereka bersama rekan-rekan yang akan memotret Kibum nanti.

**Ting Tong…**

Kibum beralih memutar badannya, menatap jengah KyuWook yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia berlari mendekati balik punggung KyuWook, lalu mendorong mereka sedikit kuat menuju kamar Yesung. KyuWook tentu saja bingung dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan, walaupun akhirnya mereka menurut saja tanpa mengetahui satu alasan yang menyebabkan mereka didorong begini.

**Cklek!**

Kibum mengunci pintu kamar Yesung dan meletakkan kuncinya disaku celananya. Ia tersenyum bangga menatap pintu tersebut. "Kalian diam dulu saja didalam. Ini tidak akan berlansung lama, jadi tolonglah menurut padaku sekali ini saja ne?" katanya meyakinkan. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, dan dapat Kibum pastikan bila mereka berdua telah menyetujuinya.

Kibum mengangguk kearah Yesung, begitupun dengan Yesung yang telah berdiri didepan pintu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

CkLEK!

Hyukkie merengut kesal, saat pintu tersebut terbuka dan dua namja tampan tersebut berdiri diambang pintu seraya tersenyum ramah. Tak dipedulikannya senyuman tolol yang mereka lontarkan untuknya. Hyukkie lansung menerobos masuk kedalam apartemen Kibum dengan diikuti para kru yang akan menguras tenaga mereka hari ini.

Para kru tersebut berdecak kagum memandang lepas isi dari apartemen Kibum. Bahkan sekecil apapun pujian yang mereka ucapkan, tak luput dari pendengaran Kibum.

"Semuanya…ayo kita lakukan pekerjaan hari ini dengan semangat ne.. Fighting!" semangat Hyukkie.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum,**

**Kyuhyun – Ryewook, **

**Yesung,**

**Others**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, genderswitch, OOC, TYPO, dll… N' NO BASH ne. RnR..**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sesekali melirik pintu kamar Yesung disela-sela pemotretannya. Pose yang sering kali ia lakukan, tak kan jauh dari style membuang mukanya dari kamera dan beralih menatap pintu kamar Yesung yang masih hening. Ia sedikit berbahagia, mengingat dua yeoja tersebut menurut dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Wahh.. dongsaengku emang berbakat. Tapi, aku juga mampu melakukannya.." tutur Yesung lalu memperagakan semua gerak dan juga pose yang Kibum lakukan tadi. Hyukkie yang sedari tadi diam berdiri disamping Yesung, hanya terkikik geli dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan. Tak disangkanya bila namja yang berprofesi sebagai manajer sekaligus hyung dari artisnya mempunyai kepribadian yang begitu unik begini.

"Ne… kau juga pantas menjadi seorang model bila kau mau Oppa.." tutur Hyukkie disela tawanya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yesung dengan mata berbinar. Hyukkie cengo dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan, lalu tertawa kecil setelahnya. Dan kini, malah Yesung yang terlihat cengo menatap Hyukkie.

"Kenapa? Apa menurutmu gayaku aneh?"

Hyukkie menggeleng dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedikit senyum ambigu ia berikan saat manik cokelat Yesung menatapnya serius. Hyukkie masih tersenyum ambigu dengan cengiran kaku saat atmosfer udara disekitarnya begitu sesak dan juga mencekam. Tatatapan Yesung yang teramat serius memandangnya, menambah aksen kata mengerikan didalam kamus Hyukkie.

Yesung memajukan sedikit kepalanya keatas seperti hendak mencium yeoja cantik tersebut, mengingat tubuh Hyukkie sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yesung, dan ditambah dengan high heels yang dipakainya jua. Hyukkie cemas, seraya memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang selangkah. Begitu takutnyakah?

"Bingo! Mana mungkin gayaku aneh? Aku ini kan terlalu tampan..ahhaa.." ujarnya dengan tawa renyah. Ia tersenyum childish memandang Hyukkie yang masih memasang wajah parnonya akan tingkah Yesung tadi.

"Aku kebelakang dulu noona, akan ku buatkan sedikit makanan dan juga minuman untuk kita semua" tambahnya lagi. Yesung beranjak meningalkan Hyukkie yang masih terbelenggu dalam rasa takutnya dari namja berkepala besar tersebut. Hyukkie sedikit mendesah pelan, saat Yesung tak lagi terjangkau dalam penglihatannya.

"Aku bisa mati kesesakkan bila lama-lama berada didekatnya…"gumam Hyukkie. Hyukkie mengambil sebuah kertas yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu mengipaskannya pada dirinya seorang. Sesekali ia memandang Kibum yang begitu tampak focus dengan pekerjaannya. Hyukkie sedikit tersenyum lembut menatap keeksotisan tampang Kibum yang begitu membuatnya kagum pada namja henti-hentinya ia melepaskan arah pandangannya dari Kibum, cintakah ia?

"Oke! Kita istirahat dulu sebentar. Dan untuk kau Bryan, kau bisa mengganti kostummu berikutnya nde.." ujar fotografer yang sedari sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kibum mengangguk pelan, lalu melangkah mendekati Hyukkie yang telah menyodorkannya sebotol air mineral padanya. Ia tersenyum ramah lalu meminum air tersebut. "Hari yang melelahkan?" tanya Hyukkie. Kibum bergumam dengan sesekali menegak minumnya. Ia beranjak menuju meja makan, dan duduk disana. Diletakkannya botol kosong yang sedari tadi dalam genggamannya ke atas meja. Ia memutar botol tersebut berlainan arah, hingga hanya gerakan yang tak beratur tercipta disana.

Hyukkie mengikuti langkah Kibum, dan duduk menghadapnya. Kibum melengos saat sorot manik Hyukkie terarah padanya. "Bryan.."

"Ne noona?"

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dahulu?"

Kibum diam, begitupun dengan putaran botol mineral yang menjadi mainan barunya tadi. Ia mendongak, menangkap arah pandang Hyukkie yang tertuju padanya.

"Noona~.."

"Aku mohon kembalilah kesisiku Bryan…"

"Noona~"

"Jarak? Bahkan Tuhan sudah mempersempit jarak diantara kita~"

"Hyukkie-ssi.. dengarkan aku"

Hyukkie bungkam, takkala Kibum memanggilnya dengan begitu dingin. Nada suaranya yang sedikit meninggi, hingga orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka beralih memandang mereka berdua. Kibum tetap cuek, masih memandang Hyukkie dengan sikap dinginnya..

**Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..**

"Appa… bolehkah kami keluar sekarang?" sahut sebuah suara dibalik kamar Yesung. Kibum terperanjat kaget, begitu jelas ia tau siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut. Ditatapnya kembali Hyukkie yang tak kalah terkejutnya saat suara sayu-sayu tersebut mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Nugu?" tanya Hyukkie. Kibum linglung menanggapi pertanyaan Hyukkie yang seakan mengintrogasinya tiba dengan membawa nampan besar yang berisikan makanan-makanan kecil diatasnya. Siulan-siulan kecil ia senandungkan dengan riang berirama sama dengan langkah kakinya. Langkahnya begitu saja terhenti saat manik cokelat bulan sabitnya memandang Kibum yg tampak kewalahan tentunya.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

** .Tuk.**

"APPA.."

Sama halnya seperti Kibum, Yesung juga ikut tersentak begitu jelas suara yang ia kenal terus mengudara di apartemen mereka. Ditatapnya Kibum degan tatapan 'tidak tau'. Kibum sedikit berdecak kesal saat semua mata tertuju padanya seakan bertanya 'apa kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis Bryan?'

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, seraya bersenandung kecil dengan santainya. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Ia hanya duduk ditepi ranjang sembari memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Kyunnie.." panggilnya masih dengan tampang cemberut. Kyuhyun menyahut, walaupun hanya gumaman semata. Ryeowook sedikit merangkak mendekati Kyuhyun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi menelungkup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya kearah samping kanan, guna menangkap raut kekecewaan dari saudari kembarnya. Ryeowook hanya cemberut dengan memanyunkan mulutnya yang memang tampak kecil tersebut. diangkatnya sedikit kepalanya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya itu.

"Kau tidak merasa bila kehadiran kita disini tidak diterima baik oleh mereka? Aku ingin pulang ke Ilsan,Kyunnie. Yang jelas, kitakan sudah bertemu dengan appa. Kehidupan disini begitu menyulitkan Kyu..Tidak seperti di Ilsan." Adunya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pernyataan Ryeowook. "Ilsan? Apa lagi yang ingin kau jumpai disana? Kita tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi disana. Eomma dan harabeoji sudah meninggal dan hanya dia yang kita punyai satu-satunya.. dan tentang kehidupan disini, bukankah kita bisa mempelajarinya dari sekarang?"

"Tapi Kyu mereka~"

"Sudahlah Wookie..bila mereka tak bisa menerima kita, bukan berarti mereka akan lepas tanggung jawab pada kita..Arraseo?"

Ryeowook tersenyum paham, dengan anggukan pelan yang menambah kata yakin dari sana. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman tersebut dengan senyuman pula.

"Dari pertama kita bertemu dengan appa, hingga sekarang..kau selalu memanggil appa dengan sebutan dia. Kenapa Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun duduk dari posisinya tidur. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang tampat kusut lalu menguncir rambutnya. Ryeowook juga ikut duduk, walau tatapan polosnya takkan jatuh sejenggalpun dari iris cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin aku belum terbiasa. Selama 16 tahun tak pernah bertemu, dan sekarang aku harus memanggilnya appa? Tidak mudah bagiku Wookie.." jawab Kyuhyun. Wookie mengangguk paham. Dirangkulnya bahu Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Arraseo… " tutur Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu membalas rangkulan Ryeowook.

"Kyu.." gumam Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sejenak diam, memandang Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah sendu andalannya. Ryeowook memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya beberapa mili ke depan. "Wae?"

"Aku ingin buang air kecil…"adunya. Sejenak, Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap polos menatap iris malam Ryeowook yang semakin lirih memandangnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun beringsut dari duduknya dan mencari sesuatu dari sudut ke sudut kamar. Ryeowook hanya diam, sedangkan irisnya masih saja mengikuti bayangan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Kyunnie?"

"Botol. Agar kau bisa membuang air disana. Dalam kondisi sekarang, Cuma benda itu yang bisa membantumukan?"

"Mwo?" kaget Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Tak dihiraukannya Ryeowook yang menatap horror padanya. Ia terus menelusuri isi kamar Yesung dan terus menjelajahi isi kamar tersebut. Ryeowook mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Ditariknya ujung dress cokelat yang dikenakan yeoja tersebut pelan. Kyuhyun berbalik menanggapi tarikan tersebut.

" Aku inieorang yeoja Kyu …bukan namja yang dengan mudah buang air dimana saja! Tidak ada waktu lagi Kyunnie. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" ujar Ryeowook yang sesekali menggoyangkan kedua lututnya gemetaran. Kyuhyun diam dan hanya menggigit bibir atasnya. Ia sedikit menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik lengan yeoja mungil tersebut kearah pintu. Sejenak mereka hanya diam terpaku menatap pintu tersebut. Walaupun raut pucat pasih tergambar jelas diwajah Ryeowook.

**Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..**

"Kyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tutur Ryeowook setengah berbisik.

"Cepat kau panggil saja." Titah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau~"

"Sudah, biar aku yang akan bertanggung jawab nanti…" jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya mendesah pasrah dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ia menarik nafasnya sedikit lalu,

"Appa… bolehkah kami keluar sekarang?" ucapnya yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Kyuhyun mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu guna menajamkan pendengarannya. Sunyi, tak ada derap langkah yang didegarnya menuju kemari. Ryeowook lagi-lagi mendesah. Ia berjongkok didepan pintu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kyu.." panggilnya lirih. Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap Ryeowook yang sudah memerah seluruh raut wajahnya.

**Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..**

"APPA!" Pekik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tersentak, dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan raut tak percaya saat Kyuhyun begitu semangatnya mengedor pintu yang tak bersalah itu.

CLEK!

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

CKLEK!

Sesaat pintu dibuka, Ryeowook lansung berhambur menuju toilet. Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, hanya tersenyum ambigu menatap Kibum yang tak kalah sengit memandangnya. Ia melangkah santai keluar dari kamar Yesung dan berjalan menyusul Ryeowook yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hyukkie sarkatis. Kyuhyun terhenti dari langkahnya, dan dengan style angkuhnya ditatapnya Hyukkie yang berjalan mendekatinya. Semua mata memandang mereka, penasaran. Kecuali Kibum dan juga Yesung yang tampak panic akan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi telah usai dengan kegiatannya, ikut berdiri disamping Kyuhyun dan dengan tatapan bingung tentunya. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Hyukkie yang tertuju pada Kibum dan juga Yesung, walau tatapannya tak berpaling seincipun dari iris coklat Kyuhyun.

"Sepupu Kami/Keponakan kami" jawab mereka berbarengan. Hyukkie mengernyit heran saat jawaban yang tak sinkron tersebut menyapa pendengarannya. Ditatapnya kedua namja tampan tersebut yang memasang cengiran bodoh padanya. "Kalian berdua…sungguh mencurigakan" katanya.

"Noona, mereka adalah Kim Kyuhyun dan juga Kim Ryeowook. Mereka itu masih keluarga kami yang baru datang kemarin malam. Ibu mereka menitipkannya pada kami, karena kami adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka punya.." jelas Yesung dengan penuh keyakianan.

"Jadi? Mereka ini sepupu kalian atau keponakan kalian?" tanya Hyukkie masih dengan nada curiga. Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook lalu berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. Dirangkulnya kedua pundak yeoja tersebut, walau ada rasa tidak suka yang tercetak dari raut wajah Kyuhyun. Yesung tak memperdulikan sikap Kyuhyun barusan, ia masih saja merangkul bahu mereka dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku saja bingung. Eomma mempunyai sepupu tiri. Kenapa dikatakan sepupu tiri? Karena setelah halmeoni kami meninggal, harabeoji menikah kembali. Nah, halmeoni kami itu mempunyai seorang yeodongsaeng. Yeodongsaeng halmoeni mempunyai seorang sepupu, lalu sepupunya mempunyai adik. Adiknya menikah dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja tersebut mempunyai bibi, lalu bibi tersebut mempunyai anak..dan anak dari bibi tersebut mempunyai anak. Nah, anak dari anak tersebut ibu dari mereka. Begitulah kurang lebihnya noona" jelas Yesung kembali.

Bukan hanya Hyukkie yang terlihat cengo dengan pernyataan rumit terlalu berbelit tersebut, bahkan Kibum dan juga kru lainnya juga ikut cengo dibuatnya. Hyukkie menggeleng keras kepalanya yang mungkin terasa pusing karenanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya.. coba lihat senyum kami. Kajja Kyu, Wookie.. perlihatkan senyum menawan kita" ajak Yesung. Ia tersenyum bodoh menampakkan wajahnya yang memang terkesan bodoh tersebut. Wookie mengikuti senyuman Yesung yang melebar tersebut. tapi Kyuhyun? Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, hingga membuat wajahnya yang terlihat pucat tersebut, tampak lebih manis dari wajah jutek yang selalu menjadi andalan yang ia miliki.

"Sudahlah Yesung ah, wajah konyolmu itu tak pantas untuk disamakan dengan wajah cantik mereka. Lihatlah senyum menawan mereka.. sama halnya yang Bryan miliki tentunya" celetuk salah satu kru pemotretan.

Kibum sedikit salah tingkah saat semua mata memandnag kearahnya. Ia mengelus tengkuknya seraya tersenyum kaku tentunya. Sedangkan Yesung? Jangan tanyakan apa reaksi.. rasa kesal tentunya telah menggerogoti hatinya.

Hyukkie berjalan mendekati letak berdirinya KyuWook dan berhenti dihadapan mereka. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya didepan dadanya seraya menatap kedua yeoja 16 tahun tersebut intens. Hyukkie mengulurkan tangannya, lalu berkata " Lee Hyukjae imnida. Yeojachingu dari Kim Bryan".

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum remeh dengan salam perkenalan Hyukkie yang terkesan angkuh tersebut. Diliriknya Ryeowook dengan rasa tidak suka yang sudah menjabat tangan yeoja angkuh tersebut, dan memperkenalkan dirinya seramah mungkin padanya. Hyukkie hanya tersenyum angkuh saat Ryeowook selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tak kalah sengit tentunya darinya. Dan tanpa mengulur waktu, Hyukkie mengulurkan tangan kanannya sama seperti sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang uluran tangan tersebut, tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan deathglare mematikannya.

"Wae?" tanya Hyukkie sarkatis.

Kyuhyun mendekati Hyukkie beberapa langkah hingga ia mencapai telinga yeoja cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Hyukkie seperti hendak berbisik. Ia tersenyum evil lalu berbisik, " Apa aku sudi menjabat tangan yeoja siluman sepertimu? Jangan kau harap bila kau mampu mendapatkan dia"

Hyukkie tersontak kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum misterius memandangnya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum ambigunya.

"aku harap, matamu masih normal saat melihat yeoja ini..appa" ujar Kyuhyun seraya memandang Kibum.

"MWO?" pekik Hyukkie.

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

Kibum merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja makan lalu menguap lebar. Hari memang sudah beranjak meninggi, tapi namja tampan ini masih menguap? Jangan tanyakan mengapa demikian. Tentu kalian paham betul kan akan schedule seorang artis ternama yang tak pernah mengenal waktu istirahat? Dan itulah yang slalu dialami namja tampan tersebut, tak terkecuali Yesung yang menjabat sebagai manajernya.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan dari kamar Kibum dengan sebuah bantal guling dalam genggamannya menuju sofa diruang tengah. Yesung merebahkan badannya di atas king sofa tersebut dengan memeluk gulingnya kembali. Benar-benar namja yang pemalas.

Ryeowook dan juga Kyuhyun yang baru tiba dari berbelanja, hanya menggeleng pelan memandang penampakan dihadapan mereka.

"Dasar pemalas! Sudah tengah hari begini, mereka masih saja tidur layaknya seorang bayi!" cibir Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan mendekati meja makan, dimana Kibum yang masih pulas tertidur.

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja tersebut sambil berteriak nyaring, hingga membuat kedua namja tersebut terbangun dengan tidak elitenya. Kibum yang lansung terperanjat untuk berdiri dan Yesung yang hanya berguling jatuh kelantai.

Walau rasa ngantuk masih mengantung kepelupuk mata mereka, auman kekesalan masih saja bersenandung merdu dari mereka..terutama Kibum yang memang terlalu benci bila tidur cantiknya diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Ya! Aku masih mengantuk. Jangan ganggu tidurku..arraseo" tutur Kibum dingin. Kyuhyun hanya acuh tak acuh dengan tanggapan Kibum yang menegurnya.

"Appa.. ini, ada sebuah surat dari rumah sakit. Aku menemukannya dikotak surat depan pintu" sela Ryeowook. Sekejap, rasa kantuk yang mengantuk dengan manjanya dari pelupuk mata mereka..hilang begitu saja. Hanya rasa ambisius yang mendominasi mereka berdua. Kibum segera meraih sebuah surat yang masih dalam genggaman Ryeowook tentunya. Ia berseringai memegang amplop surat tersebut seraya memandang semua penghuni apartemennya.

"Hah! Aku yakin sekali bila hasilnya akan negative. Jika benar, segera kalian angkat kaki dari apartemenku ini. Arraseo?" seringai Kibum.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah untuk kami… Tapi bila hasilnya positive, kau harus memenuhi semua kebutuhan kami. Mengingat kau telah menelantarkan kami selama 16tahun lamanya…Ottoke?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah! Karena aku yakin sekali bila kalian bukanlah anakku tentunya.." jawab Kibum. Diseobeknya bagian samping amplop tersebut dengan semangatnya. Bara api positive yang Kibum pupuk dihatinya akan keyakinannya begitu jelas terpancar dari manik kelamnya. Diliriknya Yesung seraya tersenyum percaya dengan apa yang yakini sepenuhnya.

Kibum membuka surat tersebut lalu membaca hasilnya masih dengan senyuman yang terkembang disana. Tapi, saat matanya yang terus bergerak membaca hingga akhir, senyum yang terkembang tersebut perlahan meredup. Ditatapnya kedua yeoja tersebut dan juga Yesung yang tampak harap-harap cemas memandangnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Bummie?" tanya Yesung.

Kibum hanya diam, walau matanya yang tampak sayu tersebut seakan berteriak lantang frustasi. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum evil memandangnya. "Penuhi janjimu, Appa!" seringai Kyuhyun.

"Hasilnya positive?" tanya Yesung. Kibum menunduk, dan anggukan pasti terlihat jelas disana. "Ne"jawabnya.

**TBC**

I'M IS BACK! Bagaimana? Ada yang nungguin? Kesibukan dikampus membuat amoree lupa bila hutang cerita amoree semakin menumpuk. Mianhe…  
Hah, amoree tak ingin banyak ngomong.. yang jelas, amoree hanya ingin partisipasi kalian agar amoree tau apakah efef abal amoree ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan?  
Thank's readers


	4. Chapter 4

"Eotthoke? Kau tak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu…" ejek Kyuhyun berseringai. Kibum mencelos, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan gusar. Diliriknya Yesung yang seolah menulikan bahkan membutakan dirinya akan kode yang Kibum berikan. Ia mengambil sebuah kapas yang tergeletak diatas meja lalu menyumbat telinganya padat agar tak ada satupun suara yang dapat ia jangkau.

"Kau bukan seorang gentlemen ne?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada mengejek. Kibum jengah. Ia berjalan menghampiri letak Yesung berdiri yang tampak acuh. Yesung tau kalau Kibum menghampirinya, ia lihat itu melalui ekor matanya. Namja berkepala besar itu menguap lebar, sengaja membuka lebar bibirnya bebentuk bulat disertai dengan nafas dari rongga mulutnya.

"YA! Apa yang sudah kau makan hyung? Nafasmu sungguh mematikan!" sungut Kibum. Yesung mendengarnya, tapi ia berusaha cuek. Kibum kesal karenanya. Ditariknya kuat nafas dalam-dalam. Kibum beranjak mendekati posisi Yesung yang masih saja tak acuh lalu mendekatkan bibirnya hingga mencapai daun telinga Yesung. "YA!" Pekik Kibum

Yesung menegang seketika, bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt rasanya. Wajahnya yang semula kalem, tak dapat ia elakkan kini dengan raut kebodohan akibat pekikan Kibum tadi yang mungkin telah memecah gendang telinganya. Kibum berseringai takkala Yesung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya keras akibat pekikan Kibum.

"YA!" Kini Kyuhyun yang mulai memekik. Ditatapnya dingin kedua namja yang memandangnya dengan cengiran bodoh menatapnya. Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit menghampiri letak posisi KiSung seraya berkacak pinggang. KiSung menegang seketika, takkala aura hitam yang mereka rasakan diawal perjumpaannya bersama Kyuhyun kembali mereka rasakan. Yesung mengangkat sedikit lengan kirinya, mensejajarkan letak angkatannya setara dengan manik coklat bulan sabitnya.

Bulu kuduknya yang semula tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, kini berdiri sempurna. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan seringai setan yang ia miliki. Yesung tertawa hambar membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan mengerikan.

" Kau cantik juga.. tapi, bisakah kau matikan dulu saklar dari dalam tubuhmu yang bewarna hitam itu? Ehhee.." Jengah juga Kyuhyun lama-lama akan ucapan Yesung. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya erat, mengukung semua amarah yang membuncah dihatinya dalam genggaman itu.

" Rambutmu bagus.. dimana kau merawatnya?" tutur Yesung kembali. Kyuhyun mendengus menahan amarahnya kuat. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya dan melayangkan satu pukulan penuh kewajah Yesung. Yesung membelalak kaget karenanya. Pukulan itu mengenai hidung mancungnya hingga membuat Yesung tersungkur kebelakang. Ryeowook yang melihat betapa keji tindakan yang dilakukan saudari kembarannya, hanya menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka.

Tak halnya dengan Kibum. Ia mengejap kedua manik kelam miliknya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Kibum berjongkok, memperhatikan Yesung yang telah tepar karena pukulan dahsyat dari Kyuhyun. Hidungnya berdarah, karena pukulan itu tepat mengenai hidungnya. Tapi lihat dia! Disaat kondisinya yang sungguh jauh dikata layak ini, Yesung masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa dengan kebodohannya sekarang. Poor Yesung!

"Itu hadiah dariku Samchon.. Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang-orang yang terlalu banyak berbicara dan penuh kepalsuan didalamnya.. Kau mengerti itu, Samchon!"

"N..ne.." jawab Yesung masih dengan raut bahagia bodohnya.

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum,**

**Kyuhyun – Ryewook, **

**Yesung,**

**Others**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, genderswitch, OOC, TYPO, dll… N' NO BASH ne. RnR..**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membersihkan mimisan Yesung dengan penuh hati-hati. Rintihan kecil yang Yesung keluarkan, sedikit membuat nyali Kibum menciut untuk membantu hyung satunya ini. sakit memang.. hingga Yesung merasa bila tulang-tulang dihidungnya sudah patah akan pukulan telak dari Kyuhyun.

" Kau sudah tau bila yeoja itu sungguh mengerikan. Kau masih saja membuatnya marah hingga dirimu seperti ini…"

Yesung diam. Masih meringis dengan rasa sakit yang didapatnya. Kibum terus berceloteh memaki bahkan menasehati hyung terkasihnya tanpa melihat kondisinya saat ini. Ia meringis..bahkan lebih meringis kesakitan lagi dari sebelumnya. Hei! Lihatlah aksi namja tampan itu… ia berkomentar, tapi tidakkah kau perhatikan bila gerak tanganmu juga ikut bersemangatnya sama halnya dengan intonasi komentarmu?

"Ki..kibummie.." panggil Yesung lirih.

"Kau tak usah menyangkal dulu hyung… ceramahku belum selesai kuutarakan padamu" jawab Kibum santai. Yesung kesal. Dipukulnya kepala Kibum menggunakan script scenario Kibum yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Kibum meringis kesakitan saat pukulan manis dari Yesung dilayangkan untuknya. Ditatapnya nyalang manik coklat Yesung, tapi Yesung tak kalah peliknya jua menatap Kibum.

**Ting Tong..**

Mereka tersadar dari perang dingin dua bersaudara malang ini. Kibum beanjak dari duduknya, berjalan menuju intercom apartemennya. Kibum bingung akan potret diri Hyukkie yang terlihat dari sana. Dan tanpa menunggu, Kibum membuka pintu apartemennya. Hyukkie tersenyum lebar saat sosok Kibum yang menjadi impiannya telah membuka pintu untuknya. Ia berhambur memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan posesifnya. Dikalungkannya erat kedua tangannya keleher Kibum tanpa memperdulikan namja bersifat dingin itu yang tengah tersesak karena kesulitan nafas.

Hyukkie tersadar dari kebahagian berlebihan yang ia buat. Lihatlah Kibum! Namja tampan itu sampai terbatuk-batuk karena cengkraman erat Hyukkie pada lehernya. Hyukkie tampak menyesal, tapi Kibum berusaha acuh tak acuh akan rasa sesal Hyukkie yang diutarakan padanya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya guna melihat keributan yang terjadi didepan kamarnya.

"Ouh kau rupanya ahjumma! Kami kira siapa.." ucapnya lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan juga Ryeowook. Hyukkie cengo. "ahjumma?" tanyanya monolog. Ia membelalakkan hazelnya saat kata-kata itu terus bermain dalam otaknya. "YA!BOCAH! CEPAT KELUAR KAU! SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN AHJUMMA..YA!" Pekiknya murka.

Digedornya keras pintu kamar Yesung dulu yang kini telah menjadi pintu kamar miliknya KyuWook. Kibum gusar. Satu masalah yang meredam, kini lengkingan Hyukkie yang menggema kembali menggelegar memenuhi apartemennya. Kibum tak peduli lagi dengan keadaan yang harus ia terima kini. Kacau! Tak ada lagi kata damai didalamnya. Hari-harinya selalu diliputi keributan yang berujung kekacauan. Dan tampaknya, namja tampan satu ini sudah mulai beradaptasi akan kondisi barunya kini.

"Sudahlah noona.." nasehat Kibum. Hyukkie menolak. Ia tetap bersikukuh menggedor pintu kamar KyuWook.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus memberinya pelajaran pada sepupu jauhmu itu. Seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjumma… dia kira aku wanita pasar apa?" sungut Hyukie.

**CKLEK!**

KyuWook membuka pintu kamar mereka, dan berdiri diambang pintu. Hyukkie berkacak pinggang memandang mereka dengan raut kesal tentunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Ia hanya menyengir seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf V.

" Kau ingin memberiku pelajaran? Fisika? Matematika? Atau Kimia?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan santainya. "Cepat kau minta maaf.." tutur Hyukkie dingin. Kyuhyun mengerjap polos memandang Hyukkie. Ia bukan tidak mengerti akan arah perkataan Hyukkie. Ia paham betul maksud dari kalimat itu. Tetapi.. emang dasar Kim Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat hati orang lain memanas karena ulahnya.

"Kau…" erang Hyukkie. Ia memajukan badannya hendak menggapai tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, tapi terhalang oleh tubuh Yesung yang menjadi tameng Kyuhyun. Hyukkie bersikeras melewati tubuh Yesung yang menghalanginya. Kyuhyun yang menjadi tersangka disinipun hanya tertawa licik menatap kegusaran Hyukkie yang bersikukuh menyerangnya. Tapi apa daya Hyukkie? Seincipun tak dapat ia gapai tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya.

"Oppa? Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukkie saat sadar akan kondisi wajah Yesung.

"Cih! Sok imut sekali kau.. lihat umurmu ahjumma, kau yang lebih tua darinya malah memanggilnya oppa? Kau selalu merasa muda eoh?" ledek Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi hati Hyukkie panas, tersulut emosi akan ungkapan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA!" Kibum menginterupsi pertengkaran konyol diantara mereka. Semua mata memandangnya yang kini tengah terduduk manis disofa ruang tengah seraya menyilangkan kaki dan juga tangannya. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya diam, beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun, Yesung dan juga Hyukkie menuju ruang tengah.

"Kesini semuanya.." Bagaikan seorang raja, atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai kepala keluarga disini… semua menurut akan titah yang Kibum berikan. Hyukkie berjalan dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil yang kerap ia lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Yeoja berparas cantik itu hanya cuek sembari mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook.

Hyukkie yang memang posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan KyuWook menabuh genderang petengkaran melalui tatapan matanya. Kibum yang meyadari itu semua, hanya berdehem menetralisir tatapan mereka. "Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepas arah pandangnya dari Hyukkie.

"Kurasa ia akan mengusir kalian dari sini…" Hyukkie ikut bersuara sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sengitnya. Kyuhyun menggertak gigi-giginya hingga Ryewook menoleh padanya. Dielusnya kedua bahu Kyuhyun guna menenangkan emosi Kyuhyun yang kemungkinan nantinya akan berujung pada kekacauan yang lebih lagi.

"Sabarlah dulu noona.." ujar Yesung menenangkan. Hyukkie berusaha tenang, tapi apa dayanya kini..disaat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum picik menatapnya. Ia memanas, tak mampu mengendalikan bara api yang kini menyala dihatinya.

Lama-lama Kibum jengah dengan kondisi disini. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya nyalang kedua kubu yang tengah berseteru itu. Bahligai seorang hakim yang sedang mengadili para terduga, mereka menunduk. Tapi hanya Hyukkie yang menunduk takut, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Tak usah ditanya lagi apakah ia takut atau tidak? Dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia hanya muak dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Kyu… cepat kau minta maaf pada Hyukkie noona.." tutur Kibum. Kyuhyun mendongak. Ditatapnya Hyukkie dengan tatapan tidak sukanya, dan lihatlah Hyukkie! Ia malah tersenyum bangga akan pembelaan Kibum padanya.

"Cepatlah!" ucapnya saat Kyuhyun tak mengungkapkannya. Yeoja manis itu menurut walau tak ada nada ketulusan yang terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Bummie… kau usir saja mereka ini..terutama yeoja setan itu. Aku muak melihatnya!" tutur Hyukkie manja.

**Sringg!**

Kyuhyun berseringai menatap Kibum yang akan bersuara. Kibum yang menangkap seringaian dari Kyuhyun, hanya mampu menegak ludahnya sendiri.. dan itupun terasa sulit untuk ditelannya. Begitupun dengan Yesung. Ia tak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa ataupun hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk tak beradu dengan seringaian kematian milik Kyuhyun. Seringaian dari semua seringaian yang Kyuhyun miliki, dan berhasil membuat mereka berdua bertekuk lutut karenanya.

"Kami tidak bisa" jawab Kibum bijaksana. Hyukkie melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah otak mereka berdua telah dicuci dahulu menggunakan deterjen, digantikan dengan memori baru untuk menuruti apa katanya? Oh Lee Hyukjae..imajinasimu terlalu tinggi rupanya.

"Hah…aku pusing bila harus berlama-lama disini. Aku mau pulang, menjernihkan kembali fikiranku karena kalian semua. Sampai jumpa.." putus Hyukkie sepihak. Ia mengambil tasnya yang sedari tadi terkulai tak diabaikan siempunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sembari melambaikan tangannya mengantarkan kepergian Hyukkie. Hyukkie terhenti diambang perbatasan ruang tamu dan juga teras apartemen Kibum. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya beberapa centi kedepan.

"Kalian tak mencegahku?" tanyanya. Semua menggeleng menjawab penututuran Hyukkie, dan gelengan tersebut berhasil membuat yeoja cantik itu kesal, meninggalkan apartemen Kibum seraya bersungut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat potret Hyukkie benar-benar hilang tak terjangkau lagi dari pandangnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dipunggung sofa. "Urusan kita belum selesai Kim Kyuhyun…" sahut Kibum dengan deathglarenya.

"Kau kira senyummu itu bagus? Dan aku akan tunduk padamu setelahnya? Jangan berharap!" jawabnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, meningalkan Kibum yang terlihat cengo akan penuturan Kyuhyun yang telah menyudutkannya.

"Aishh.. darimana ia belajar akan ketidaksopanannya itu dan juga sikap evilnya?" monolog Kibum. "60 persen eomma dan 40 persen dari appa.." jawab Ryeowook yang masih setia duduk diruang tengah bersama KiSung. Kibum menoleh pada Ryeowook yang mengumbar senyum padanya. "Bahkan kau berbanding terbalik dari saudara kembarmu itu.." tutur Kibum yang sedikit memuji.

"Aku seperti macan tidur. Bila ada yang mengusik kehidupanku.. aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka, biarpun mereka adalah keluargaku.." kata Ryeowook dengan mimiknya yang datar. Dan lagi-lagi KiSung bergidik ngeri karenanya, yeoja cantik nan imut menurut mereka merupakan si rubah berbulu domba. Melihat raut ketakutan itu, Ryeowook tersenyum childish lalu berkata " Aku hanya bercanda. Ehhee.." dan menyusul kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun bercanda katanya, raut wajahnya sungguh mengatakan 'bila aku serius'" ucap Yesung dan dibenarkan oleh Kibum.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

Semua terasa khidmat dimeja makan yang tersaji apik oleh Ryeowook. Tak ada lagi kekacauan yang kerap terjadi seperti biasanya. Kibum yang terlihat santai menyantap makanannya, Yesung yang grasak-grusuk dengan berbagai hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, Ryeowook yang sama halnya seperti Kibum, hanya Kyuhyun yang tampak tak bersemangat diacara makannya.

Ia kerap menyingkirkan sayuran hijau yang Ryeowook sanduk kedalam piringnya. Ryeowook melirik itu melalui ekor matanya. Disikutnya lengan Kyuhyun sedikit keras hingga yeoja tersebut menghadap padanya. "Makan itu.. aku sudah susah payah membuatnya.." bisik Ryeowook. Walau dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun melahap sayuran hijau itu dengan raut yang sedikit getir.

Yesung cekikikan menatap keponakkannya yang sangat..sangat..ia takuti. Yesung menunduk dalam, lalu meneruskan makan malamnya sesaat Kyuhyun memandangnya dan memberikan deathglare gratis padanya.

"Bisakah aku merasa tenang untuk sehari saja?" desis Kibum. Semua spontan memandang kearah Kibum yang sudah gusar dalam acara makannya.

"Kim Kyuhyun..Kim Ryeowook.. besok sore cepat kemasi barang kalian dari sini!" titah Kibum. Sontak iris KyuWook membulat utuh. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang telah menghempas sendok beserta garpunya marah. "Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawabmu?" marahnya.

"Begitukah Bummie?" tambah Yesung dengan manik berbinar. Kibum mendesah pelan, meletakkan sendok dan juga garpunya dengan elit. Ditatapnya semua yang juga memandangnya harap-harap cemas.

"Dengarkan aku~" ucapnya seraya memandang lekat KyuWook.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ingin lepas tanggung jawab dari kalian. Tapi, tidakkah kalian berfikir bila aku harus tinggal bersama kalian.. apa yang akan orang bilang tentang kita? Dan dampaknya karierku yang akan hancur tanpa tersisa sedikitpun" jelas Kibum.

"Lalu.. apa maksud appa yang meminta kami untuk berkemas esok?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelas yang ia miliki.

"Kalian akan tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Aku telah membelinya atas nama kalian tentunya. Dan untuk masalah peralatan rumah serta dapur, aku telah memenuhinya."

KyuWook mengangguk paham. Begitupun dengan Yesung yang juga ikut mengangguk antusias. Ia tersenyum sumringah akan keputusan Kibum. Terbebaslah sudah ia dari jeratan ratu iblis 'Kim Kyuhyun'. Ia dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan normal tanpa harus ada rasa cemas atau takut diapartemennya.

"Dan katakan padaku, sekolah mana yang kalian inginkan untuk mengecam pendidikan?"

"Kami tidak sekolah lagi.." jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum lagi-lagi cengo dibuatnya. Rautnya yang semula dingin bersikap acuh tak acuh, telah tergantikan dengan mimic mengiba memandang kedua anaknya. Begitu miskinkah kehidupan Heechul selama ini? Hingga ia harus menelantarkan pendidikan buah hati mereka? Oh, jangan salahkan Heechul..Kibum! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri yang notabennya adalah ayah biologis mereka. Kau bahkan lebih jauh menelantarkan mereka.

Diliriknya Yesung yang telah tersedu-sedu mengelap maniknya yang berlaju liquid bening dari sana. Yesung menarik nafasnya panjang yang bercampur cairan kental disana, seraya berucap lirih " Kasihan sekali nasib kalian..hiks..hiks"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas akan drama murahan yang Yesung mainkan. Ia bersikap seperti biasa tanpa harus memperdulikan sikap mengiba KiSung terhadapnya dan juga Ryeowook.

"Kalian kenapa memandang kami seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook sesaat arah pandang lirih KiSung mengarah pada mereka. Yesung meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook. Sejenak ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan mematikan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Yesung berkata bahwa mereka adalah yeoja yang kuat dan terus memberi motivasi mereka agar kedepan mereka harus lebih kuat lagi dari ini. KyuWook melongo dengan keteguhan yang diucapkan Yesung, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat mengumpat Yesung dalam hati yang mengatakan bahwa Yesung mempunyai kelainan jiwa. Wajar bukan bila yeoja manis itu mengatakan demikian?

"Kalian tak usah malu untuk mengatakan pendidikan terakhir kalian. Aku tau bila aku bersalah terhadap kalian dahulu. Jadi, katakanlah padaku! Bukankah kalian ingin aku untuk bertanggung jawab?" sela Kibum.

"Oh Good! Sudah aku katakan berulang kali bila kami tak sekolah lagi. Kenapa kalian harus memaksa?" umpat Kyuhyun.

"Jadi? Kalian berdua bekerja selama ini?" tanya Kibum hati-hati. Ryeowook menggeleng, dan berhasil membuat Kibum berpandang penasaran menghadap yeoja tersebut. Ryeowook sedikit menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan kenyataan mereka kepada duo namja tampan ini.

"Kami tidak bersekolah maupun bekerja~"

"Jadi?" potong Kibum. Ryeoowok lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya hingga membuat KiSung penasaran bukan main. "Sekarang ini, kami berkuliah disalah satu Universitas swasta di Ilsan. Aku baru semester 1, dan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki semester 3" jelas Ryeowook.

Dan seperti dugaan awal, mereka sedikit shock dibuatnya. Lihatlah Yesung yang sudah pening hingga gerak matanya yang tak beraturan dan juga Kibum yang hanya bengong seraya menganga. Sejenak Kibum sadar. Dikatupnya kembali mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kemungkinan 99% laba-laba akan bersarang disana. "Kalian jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin anak seusia kalian sudah duduk dibangku kuliah. Kalian ingin menipuku?" tutur Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggebrak mejanya kuat hingga seisi meja terangkat sedikit dari letaknya semula. "Kau berkata bila kau itu jenius. Jadi apa salahnya bila keturunanmu juga mengalir darah kejeniusanmu? Aku mungkin meragukan kejeniusanmu itu Tuan.." tutur Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Hah! Jangan harap aku akan percaya sebelum kalian menunjukkan sebuah bukti padaku." Tantang Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik Ryeowook yang masih duduk manis memandang mereka. Seakan tau akan maksud lirikan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kamar mereka. Cukup lama memang hingga yeoja cantik tersebut menampakkan batang hidungnya, tetapi setelah keluar..ia membawa sebuah dua buah map yang berbeda warna, putih dan juga kuning.

Kibum membuka kedua map tersebut. Ia bungkam walau iris kelamnya terus bergerak memandang isi dari dari map tersebut yang tak lain riwayat pendidikan KyuWook. seakan tak percaya, ia membuka kembali map putih yang belum ia jamah. Dan lagi-lagi ia bungkam walau tak dapat dielakkan raut tak percaya tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

" di umur 4 tahun kami menjalani tes IQ dengan hasil yang sempurna, 140. Diumur 6 tahun kami mulai bersekolah. Karena kejeniusan kami, aku lulus diusia 8 tahun dan juga Ryeowook diusia 9 tahun. Diusia 11 tahun, aku lulus dibangku SMP dan Wookie satu tahun setelahku. Dan saat kelulusan Wookie, eomma meninggal.~"

"Diusia 14 tahun, aku menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA ku. Karena kejeniusanku..aku berhasil memasuki Universitas Ilsan karena bantuan beasiswa tentunya. Begitupun dengan Wookie yang satu tahun setelahku." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada bangga. KiSung hanya cengo mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Begitukah?

"Jadi, bila kalian memang bersikeras ingin menyekolahkan kami kembali. Sekolahkan kami di Universitas yang terbaik dinegeri ini eoh…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hn, arrseo.." jawab Kibum lunglai.

**TBC**

Taka da yang ingin dikomentari, tinggalkan jejak kalian saja ne…  
Gomapta^^


	5. Chapter 5

Kibum tampak menahan nafasnya saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Disembulkannya kepalanya keluar lalu menghadap kesisi kanan dan juga kiri apartemennya. Kosong! Ia tersenyum bahagia mendapati jalan dilantai apartemennya begitu sunyi tanpa ada satu orang yang berlalu, bahkan semut yang kerap berhilir mudikpun tak dapat ia jangkau dari penglihatannya.

Kibum merapatkan badannya kedinding, lengkap dengan mantel berbulu, kacamata hitamnya, dan juga topi yang membaluti tubuh indahnya. Kibum sedikit melangkah didalam tindakan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Pandangannya terus celingukan kesemua penjuru tetap mengantisipasi setiap orang yang kemungkinan akan berlalu.

Ia merogoh sakunya saat tiba didepan pintu sebelah apartemennya, masih dengan sikap waspadanya.

CKLEK!

Kibum tersenyum puas saat sentakan dari pintu tersebut berbunyi. Dibukanya sedikit pintu tersebut dengan senyum kemenangan, tapi semua kandas saat satu tepukan pelan menghampiri pundaknya. Kibum terperanjat kaget. Rautnya berubah menjadi takut seakan tindakan mencurinya didapati oleh orang lain. Tapi setelah apa yang ia lihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, raut ketakutannya berubah menjadi dingin seperti semula.

"Kau terlihat seperti tengah mencuri.." olok Kyuhyun yang merupakan si empu yang punya tangan. Ia menggeser sedikit letak tubuh Kibum yang menghalangi pintu. Kibum mengalah dan membiarkan yeoja setan itu masuk sesuka hatinya. Ditatapnya Yesung yang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa dua buah tas besar dan diyakini Kibum bila kedua tas tersebut milik KyuWook.

"Kau melihatku seperti kau mengasihiku, tapi kau tak kunjung membantuku… Awas!" rutuk Yesung yang juga menggeser letak berdiri Kibum yang menghalangi jalannya. Kibum sedikit mengumpat akan tingkah Yesung barusan, dan Yesung mendengarnya. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Kibum dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa?" tantang Kibum. Emang dasar Yesung yang terlalu takut melawan Kibum atau ia hanya enggan meladeni dongsaengnya, Yesung hanya acuh dan masuk kedalam apartemen itu dengan kedua barang bawaannya.

"Appa.." panggil Ryeowook yang berdiri diam diambang pintu apartemen Kibum. Kibum menoleh dengan rasa enggannya. Ryeowook tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya memanggil Kibum untuk mendekatinya. "Wae.." tanya Kibum dingin.

"Ppalli-ya appa.." bisik Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau berbisik-bisik?

"Bukannya appa yang meminta? Kepindahan kami kesebelah jangan ada satu titikpun untuk membuat keributan.." jawab Ryeowook dengan suara lantangnya. Kibum melotot, secepat mungkin berlari dan membungkam mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya. "Kau ingin kita mati? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Bisa hancur karier dan reputasiku.." jawab Kibum setengah berbisik.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Ia menunjuk 3 buah koper disamping kanannya dan berhasil membuat Kibum mengarah pandang pada tunjukkan Ryeowook. "Kau ingin aku membawanya?" tanya Kibum seolah tau apa maksud tunjukkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk dalam sekapan Kibum yang tengah membungkamnya. "Kau Gila!" umpat Kibum.

Ryeowook melepas tangan Kibum yang membungkam mulutnya. Dijitaknya kepala Kibum pelan dan memaksa matanya untuk menatap tajam kearah Kibum walau ia tau takkan bisa menaklukan namja dingin tersebut.

"Arra..arra… akan kubawa" jawab Kibum bosan. Ryeowook tercekat, begitu menakutkankah tatapannya? Tapi kenapa ia selalu tak berhasil menggunakannya dihadapan Kyuhyun?

Kibum menggiring tiga buah koper tersebut keapartemen sebelahnya, masih dengan gelagat dektetifnya yang gagal. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng aneh memandang kelakuan ayahnya satu ini. Begitu memalukannya kah?

Setelah mereka berada diapartemen KyuWook, Kibum lansung mengunci pintu apartemen KyuWook rapat-rapat dan mendesah setelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Bawa cepat barang-barangnya.." interupsi Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah aneh Kibum yang terdiam menatap pintu apartemen mereka. Kibum menoleh, memasang deathglare andalannya melawan sikap tak bersahabat dari Kyuhyun. Tapi apa upaya Kyuhyun? Ia hanya tersenyum picik membalas senyum mematikan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Kurasa semua barang kami telah terangkut dengan baik. Kalian boleh pergi…" tutur Kyuhyun enteng. KiSung cengo mendengar penuturan yang terlalu kejam tersebut. jadi mereka berdua hanya kuli pengangkut barang mereka yang bisa disama artikan dengan kuli pasar? Oh God.. bahkan dengan rupa mereka saja tak ada banding dengan mereka semua.

"Tak ada jamuankah untuk tamu pertama kalian?" tanya Kibum frustasi. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Makan malam? Apa kami tak diizinkan untuk makan bersama kalian?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kembali. "Bukankah kalian tak suka bila kita satu meja eoh?" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kami bisa mencari makan malam kami sendiri…" jawab Kibum dingin. Dibukanya pintu apartemen KyuWook kembali dan berlalu pergi. Yesung yang masih berdiam disana seorang, sesaat merasa canggung mendapat tatapan sinis Kyuhyun seolah berkata 'kenapa kau masih disini' segera mengudurkan diri juga.

"Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan…" pamit Yesung dan menutup pintunya pelan. Ryeowook mendekati letak berdiri Kyuhyun setelah kepergian Yesung. Dirangkulnya pundak Kyuhyun pelan sehingga yeoja manis tersebut menghadap menatapnya. "Apa sikap kita tak terlalu berlebihan? Mataku sakit bila harus melotot tajam terhadap mereka. Rasanya seperti kedua bola mataku akan meloncat keluar…"keluh Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Wookie.. bukankah menyenangkan bila kita mengerjai mereka sedikit saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum picik andalannya.

"Hah.. sedikit bagimu, segunung bagiku Kyu…" keluh Ryeowook.

.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum,**

**Kyuhyun – Ryewook, **

**Yesung,**

**Others**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Super junior adalah milik keluarga mereka, ELF. Dan masih berharap bila Cho Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami saya nanti. #Plakkkk**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, genderswitch, OOC, TYPO, dll… N' NO BASH ne. RnR..**

**.**

**.**

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

Kibum menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Dilepaskannya semua penyamarannya dengan garang dan membuangnya sembarangan. Yesung yang melihat gurat kekesalan Kibum, ikut mendesah berat seraya membereskan semua kekacauan yang Kibum buat. Diliriknya kembali Kibum yang masih tampak kesal melalui ekor matanya. Yesung berusaha acuh disaat seperti ini, tak ingin bila ia akan menjadi pelampiasan dari kekesalan Kibum.

"Apa aku punya jadwal, Hyung?" tanya Kibum dingin.

"Jam 7 malam pemotretan ditepi Sungai Han." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Kali ini apa temanya?"

" eum.. couple date.."

"Siapa lawan mainku?"

"Katanya seorang model baru. Tapi untuk detail lebih lanjut, aku belum tau."

Sriingg…

Kibum menatap Yesung tajam. Matanya yang cukup nyalang diadu pandang, membuat Yesung sedikit salah tingkah karenanya. Tatapannya sungguh mematikan hingga membuat Yesung semakin tidak mampu untuk berkutik. "Mianhe.."ucapnya terdengar sebuah lirihan.

"Bagaimana kau tak tau siapa lawan mainku hah? Apa kerjaanmu selama ini hyung? Aishh.. kau sungguh tak berguna. Couple date ditepi sungai Han bersama orang tak kukenal? Bagaimana aku bisa membangun chemistry bersamanya? Kau~" Umpat Kibum yang sempat terhenti karena bentakan Yesung yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kenapa kau meledak-ledak begini hah? Karena tak mendapat jatah makan malam, kau melampiaskan semuanya padaku? Kau kira aku tak bisa meledak-ledak eoh? Kau kira hanya kau seorang yang merasa capek? Aku juga Baboo. Mengatur semua jadwalmu yang bisa membuatku semakin stress karenanya. Dan sekarang kau bilang aku tidak berguna? Dasar dongsaeng tak tau diuntung kau."

Kibum menunduk dalam saat semburan panas Yesung mengenai hatinya. Begitukah? Ditatapnya sekilas Yesung yang tengah tersengal karena kehabisan nafas. Saat Yesung beralih memandangnya, Kibum kembali menunduk dalam. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah kakak terkasihnya dan Kibum tak ingin lebih jauh untuk melawannya dan dicap sebagai 'dongsaeng durhaka'

"Aku akan memasak ramen untuk kita. Selagi aku memasak, kau bersiap-siaplah.. dan setelah makan kita lekas pergi. Arrachi?"

"Ne.." jawab Kibum patuh walau masih menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

Mereka masih saja menyendiri didalam diam. Tak ada lagi cekcok mulut atau hujatan meledek diantara satu sama lain. Sejak pertengkaran yang sungguh dahsyat kekanakannya, Kibum seakan menurut dengan apa yang Yesung kata. Dan akibatnya.. Lihatlah dia sekarang, sungguh manisnya bukan berjalan mengekori jejak Yesung?

Setiba diarea parkir, Yesung merogoh saku celananya. Ia tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang dicarinya tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia melirik Kibum yang berada disampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Kibum mendesah, merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sebuah kunci mobil ketangan Yesung. "Kenapa sikapmu sungguh membuatku takut hyung.. Aku merasa dirimu kini dilingkupi aura hitam seperti anak setan itu?" keluh Kibum.

"Heii dia itu anakmu. bila kau berkata dia adalah setan, bukankah kau adalah bapaknya setan? Dan aku hyungmu, berarti aku adalah setan juga? Jadi kita semua keluarga setan eoh?' tanya Yesung dengan kekumatan sikap bodohnya. Kibum berdehem keras mengalihkan pertanyaan Yesung. Ia berjalan mendahului Yesung menuju mobil sedan mereka.

"Ppaliya.. tadi kau yang memintaku untuk bergegas, dan sekarang kau malah berdiam disana. Ppalli…" panggil Kibum.

Yesung tampak bingung walau langkah kakinya terus ia ayunkan menuju kendaraan mereka. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang kemudi dengan menselonjorkan kakinya kesamping. Ia memasang bantal leher dan merebahkan badannya sedikit ditekuk. Yesung mengamati tingkah Kibum tersebut melalui spion. Ia tak banyak komentar yang akan menyebabkan peperangan selanjutnya.

Dihidupkannya mesin mobil mereka dengan deru mesin yang sedikit garang terdengar menyapa. Yesung masih melirik Kibum yang seakan membossy dibelakang. "Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan? Setidaknya kau bisa tidur dengan posisi duduk dibandingkan begitu. Sikapmu itu dapat menarik perhatian pengguna jalan lainnya, dan menganggap bila aku tengah membawa korban mutilasi didalam mobil." Sahut Yesung datar.

'Sudahlah.. pura-pura saja kau tidak tau hyung, apa susahnya?" Kibum berbalik bertanya. Yesung pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Kibum. Walau dengan rasa enggan, Yesung tetap melajukan mobil mereka menuju Sungai Han.

Ia masih kerap menelisik Kibum dari kaca spionnya. Yesung sedikit tersenyum saat dengkuran halus yang dihasilkn oleh Kibum menyapa pendengarannya. Walau demikian, Kibum adalah adik kesayangannya apapun yang terjadi. Bagi Yesung, sebesar apapun perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Kibum walaupun harus menginjak kepalanya sekalipun… ia adalah satu-satunya dongsaeng yang begitu ia sayangi. Ingat itu!

.

.

Kibum memasang senyum andalannya saat kilatan dari kamera paparazzi yang berhambur melingkupinya kian membuatnya sesak. Ia memang muak karenanya. Tapi apa daya ia saat ini? ia adalah sosok figure yang harus senantiasa menjaga image ramah yang selalu ia pertahankan selama ini. Kibum tak bisa lansung membentak atau berkata bila ia tak suka kalau ingin kariernya ingin tetap cemerlang seperti sekarang.

"Maaf ya.. saat ini Bryan ada sesi pemotretan, untuk semua pertanyaan kalian..kalian bisa menyimpannnya dulu dan bertanya nanti. Tolong dimengerti semuanya.." tutur Yesung seraya memberi ruang untuk Kibum berjalan. Kibum masih mempertahankan senyum ramahnya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

Setelah tenda yang memang disediakan untuknya dapat dijangkau olehnya, Kibum segera berlari dengan langkah besarnya. Ia segera masuk kedalam tenda tersebut dan mendesah berat didalamnya. Gurat keramah tamahan yang ia ukir tadi, sirnalah sudah. Sikapnya kembali dingin seperti semula.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru tendanya guna mencari tempat duduk. Keningnya berkerut saat didapatinya seorang yeoja yang membelakanginya. Kibum memanggil yeoja tersebut dengan lembut, tapi tak ada sahutan yang didapatinya. Kibum berusaha mendekatinya seraya tangannya terjulur hendak menggapai pundaknya.

Dan betapa shocknya ia saat yeoja tersebut berpaling. Ini bukan ff horror yang mengatakan bila wajah yeoja misterius itu hancur atau menyeramkan, bahkan ini lebih dari itu… lebih diatas kata seram.

Kibum cepat menggigit kepalan tangannya yang ia sumbat kedalam rongga mulutnya, menahan jeritan yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok yeoja misterius yang mampu membuatnya begini yakni 'Kim Kyuhyun', yeoja setan yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Wae? Kau kira aku setan eoh?" cercanya. Kibum menggeleng keras walau kepalan itu masih menyumbat mulutnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak setelah melihat Kyuhyun. "Ba..bagaimana bisa kau disini? Ka..kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya sarkartis.

"Aku ada acara pemotretan disini." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng dan kembali membaca majalah yang ia pegang dari tadi.

"Apa mungkin kau model baru itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kibum shock bukan main, dan berarti lawan mainnya kali ini adalah anaknya? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Beradegan mesra selayaknya pasangan kekasih dengan anak sendiri? Tapi bukan itu inti permasalahannya. Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan bila ia adalah anaknya? Sungguh, problema yang membuatnya gila.

"Ya!" pekik Yesung. KyuBum menatap Yesung yang telah terduduk didepan tenda dengan pandangan takutnya. "Ba..ba..bagaimana bisa ia disini Bummie?" tanya Yesung shock.

"Dia lawan mainku, hyung" jawab Kibum lunglai. Yesung lagi-lagi menatap horror Kyuhyun. Begitukah? Ini berita baik atau burukkah untuknya? Entahlah…

"Jadi?" tanya Yesung. Kibum mengangkat bahunya. " Mau apalagi. Kalau ini sudah pilihannya, aku harus professional" jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum melalui ekor matanya. Ia berusaha tak acuh akan kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya dan membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Tapi harus bagaimana? Ia juga harus bersikap professional seperti layaknya yang Kibum katakan tentang dirinya seorang.

"Bryan.. Kyuhyun.. 15 menit lagi kita take ne. Aku akan memanggil penata rias untuk mempersiapkan kalian" seru salah satu kru pemotretan yang menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam tenda. KyuBum mengangguk serempak, walau setelah itu hanya suasana sunyi yang tercipta.

.

.

KyuBum memasuki area pemotretan. Para paparazzi yang memang telah mengincar Kibum dalam liputan mereka, tak urung mengekori kemanapun langkah Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang juga keluar bersama Kibum dari tenda tak luput dari jangkauan mereka. Bertubi pertanyaan kerap memenuhi otak mereka, dan lihatlah Kyuhyun yang tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati dunia modeling sebelum aku kembali menyanyi. Aku tau para penggemarku menanti aku kembali keatas panggung, dan kuharap..mereka bisa cukup bersabar disaat waktunya tiba" jawab Kibum saat salah satu paparazzi menanyai tentang dunia tarik suaranya.

"Noona..aku dengar kau adalah sepupu dari bintang dunia kita Kim Bryan, apa benar terjunnya kau kedunia entertainment atas koneksinya?" tanya salah satu jurnalis.

"A... ~" jawab Kyuhyun tergagap. Kibum menangkap raut kebingungan dari Kyuhyun. Dirangkulnya pundak Kyuhyun cepat guna memberi rasa aman disana. "Aku juga sempat kaget melihatnya disini. Kenapa dia ada disini? Itu jua yang menjadi tanda tanya besarku tadi. tapi setelah aku mengetahui bahwa ia dipilih, aku lega…berarti ia mempunyai bakat dan kemauan untuk terjun bersamaku didunia ini. aku harap kalian semua dapat membantunya…" jelas Kibum.

"Tapi benarkah noona ini adalah sepupumu? Yang kami tau, bukankah dinegeri ini kau tidak mempunyai keluarga selain managermu?"

Kibum cemas akan pertanyaan yang begitu menjurus padanya. Tapi untung Yesung cepat tanggap dan memberi intruksi kepada mereka untuk berhenti. Walau tidak berpuas hati akan berita yang mereka dapat, mereka menurut sejenak..membiarkan Kibum focus akan pekerjaannya dan kembali setelah pekerjaannya usai.

Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan saat mata elang dari para jurnalis tersebut kerap mengikuti sedetail apapun tindakannya, hingga ia tak mampu focus akan pemotretannya. Gayanya yang kaku membuat sedikit kru berdecak kesal memandangnya.

"Bila kau terus melakukan kesalahan, aku yakin hanya satu kali ini saja kau dipakai. Lakukanlah yang menurutmu terbaik, anggap saja mereka semua adalah teman-temanmu." Bisik Kibum dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir pulmnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menganggap mereka adalah naega chingu? Mereka sungguh menakutkan, aku bingung harus berbuat apa." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum lansung mempererat pelukan dipinggang Kyuhyun. Mereka saling tatap dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Klik!

Kilau blitz yang menangkap gambar mereka sungguh indah akan hasilnya. Senyum mengembang Kibum yang menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun yang hanya berpandang kosong membalasnya..sungguh hasil karya yang luar biasa. Berbagai adeganpun kerap mereka jalani, dan lihatlah Kyuhyun.. bahkan yeoja manis tersebut begitu luwes dan santai dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

**.**

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

**.**

Ting tong…  
Ting tong…

Denting bel yang terus berkumandang dipenyisingan pagi, berhasil membuat si empu apartemen berdecak kesal karenanya. Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tapi keributan dari bunyi bel tersebut tertap berseru memanggil hendak didekati. KyuWook yang masih setengah mengantuk, berjalan gontai menuju kotak intercom didekat pintu utama mereka.

"Nuguseyo.." tanya Ryeowook setengah menguap. Tak dilihatnya tampilan intercome yang tersuguh indah potret wajah Hyukkie disana. Ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk memandang sosok tersebut, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja manis tersebut juga ikut terkulai kantuk dibahu Ryeowook.

"Ya! Cepat buka pintunya…" erang Eunhyuk. Mendengar pekikan Hyukkie yang memang telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan yeoja berkulit pucat tersebut, Kyuhyun terbelalak nyalang. Bukan sarapan pagi nan enak yang ia dapatkan, tetapi aumam Hyukkie yang menggema menjumpainya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pintu utamanya. Ia berseringai seraya membuka dan menatap Hyukkie seolah hendak memangsa yeoja cantik tersebut bulat-bulat. "Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kalian baru bangun tidur eoh? Cepatlah kalian mandi, atau tidak kalian akan terlambat dihari pertama kalian" umpat Hyukkie. Ia mendorong kecil kedua tubuh KyuWook kebelakang dan menggiring mereka berdua kedalam kamar mandi.

"Cepat bersihkan diri kalian. Aku tak bisa menunggu lama untuk ini, jadi cepatlah…" tuturnya dingin. KyuWook cengo akan sikap Hyukkie yang terkesan kalem dari biasanya. Apa sebelumnya kepala terbentur sesuatu hingga ia bersikap demikian? Entahlah-

.

Setelah usai berbenah diri, KyuWook semakin cengo dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sarapan pagi yang sudah tertata rapi dimeja makan? Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Hyukkie yang sibuk bolak balik dari dapur menuju meja makan dengan celemek bunga-bunga milik Ryeowook. Walau masih dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan mereka terhadap Hyukkie, KyuWook masih saja melangkah mendekati meja makan mereka.

Kyuhyun tak lansung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi seperti Ryeowook yang telah duduk manis disana. Ia tatap heran Hyukkie yang masih sibuk menyulap meja kosong mereka dengan hidangan istimewa Hyukkie. Walau hanya segelas susu, roti bakar, dan juga omelete yang meriuhkan hidangan yang cukup lumrah dijumpai dipagi hari, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan nada curiga dibalik manik coklatnya.

"Duduklah.." interupsi Hyukkie terhadap Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun tak lansung duduk, ia menantang Hyukkie dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ditatapnya curiga yeoja picik menurutnya itu dengan tatapan curiga. Dan reaksi Hyukkie saat mendapatkan tatapan tersebut? ia tak mengumpat ataupun berdecak kesal, ia hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung.

"Kau mengira aku akan meracunimu? Kalau memang ada kesempatan untuk meracunimu, aku akan melakukannya..tapi tidak untuk sekarang." Jawab Hyukkie.

"Jadi untuk apa kau repot-repot membangunkan kami sepagi ini dan juga membuat sarapan pagi untuk kami?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada curiganya. Hyukkie menghela nafasnya. Ia melepaskan celemek berbunganya dan meletakkannya dipunggung kursi yang ia duduki. Hyukkie berpangku tangan seraya pandangnya yang ia tujukan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak suka bila harus berbuat seperti ini. Tapi mengingat ini hari pertama kalian bersekolah, sedikit aku menurunkan egoku untuk berbaik hati sekarang.. kalian tak ingin berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Hyukkie dengan nada meninggikannya. KyuWook hanya ber-oh ria memandang malas kearah Hyukkie dan berlalu meninggalkannya. Hyukkie cengo dengan apa yang mereka perbuat. Meninggalkannya tanpa menyentuh secuilpun makanan tersebut. tidakkah mereka barang sejenak untuk melunak?

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana? Setidaknya kalian harus menghargai jerih payahku ini…" pekik Hyukkie murka.

"Itu semua atas inisiatifmu sendiri tanpa kami suruh, jadi..silahkan kau makan saja makananmu itu seorang, atau kau bisa menyumbangkannya kepada tetangga sebelah..kami rasa mereka membutuhkannya" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Hyukkie lagi-lagi cengo karena simulut pedas Kyuhyun. Ia menggebrak sedikit meja makan tersebut hingga tergoncang isi diatasnya. Benar-benar anak menyebalkan..umpatnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Hyukkie dingin.

"Ahjumma bilang bukankah ini hari pertama kami kuliah? Jadi kami ingin mempersiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Ryeowook lembut.

"Ahjumma Kau bilang? Ya! Panggil aku eonni eoh, jauhkan aku dari panggilan menjijikkan itu..aku tak suka.."

Ryeowook melongo mencerna setiap ucapan yang Hyukkie lontarkan padanya. Belum sempat Ryeowook menyela, Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook pergi untuk enyah sepenuhnya dari jangkauan Hyukkie. Ryeowook menurut, walau kebingungan akan tarikan Kyuhyun. "Wae?" tanya Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Sudahlah..ayo kita pergi. Kau tak inginkan mendapat semburan pedas diawal pagi ini dari macan betina itu?"

Ryeowook tak lagi menyela, ia sedikit memutar kepalanya menatap Hyukkie yang sudah menahan marah diwajah cantiknya. Ryeowook tersenyum kaku berusaha meredam amarah Hyukkie akibat perkataannya. Hyukkie mendengus semakin kesal mendapat senyuman tersebut yang menurutnya adalah sebuah cibiran panas yang memang pantas untuknya. Ia menggebrak meja makan sekali lagi, dan berhasil mebuat KyuWook semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindar dari amukan Hyukkie.

"Ya!" marahnya. "Mianhe ahjumma…" jawab KyuWook dan semakin mempercepat langkah mereka.

**®KIBUM'S SCANDAL®**

Hyukkie bersungut dalam langkahnya menuju area parkir bersama KyuWook. Ia sudah berbaik hati untuk mereka dipagi ini, tapi apa balasan yang didapatnya? Sebuah kejengkelan yang terus menyapa sanubarinya. Hyukkie menghempaskan dirinya keras dikursi kemudi. Ditatapnya KyuWook yang telah duduk manis dibelakang kemudinya tanpa harus memasang wajah bersalah mereka.

Walau hatinya kesal, ia tetap mengemudi mobilnya dalam diam. Tak diperdulikannya berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan KyuWook kepadanya, ia sudah cukup kesal karena mereka hingga enggan untuk menjawab.

"Turunlah…" tutur Hyukkie saat memakirkan mobilnya. Walau KyuWook masih bingung akan penuturan Hyukkie yang terkesan dingin, mereka menurut. Decak kagumpun ikut menyuarakan hati mereka dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Gedung kampus yang megah dipandang nan menjulang tinggi mengganggu penglihatan mereka. Halamannya pun ikut merindang, membuat hati siapa saja sejuk karenanya.

"Kalian akan berkuliah disini mulai hari ini." interupsi Hyukkie. Name tag tempat tersebut yang melekat indah didinding yang paling mewah diantara gedung lainnya, membuat mereka berdecak kagum.

"Jadi ini Inha University? Lebih cantik dibandingkan kita lihat dimajalah bisnis.." kagum Ryeowook. Hyukkie tersenyum remeh memandang mereka saat kekaguman Ryeowook menyapanya.

"Ya begitulah.. kampus ini milik keluargaku dan saat ini diurus oleh pamanku. Jadi, sangat beruntung sekali kalian bisa berkuliah disini yang notabennya hanya anak-anak pebisnis ataupun pejabat yang bisa berkuliah disini." Jelas Hyukkie dengan menyombongkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun mencibir dari belakang, begitu angkuhnya macan betina yang berdiri kokoh dihapannya..fikirnya.

"Cha~ ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantar kalian keruang administrasi, jadi..turuti saja langkahku dari belakang ne." ujarnya angkuh tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menjijikkan dari KyuWook.

"Dia kira siapa dirinya? Sombong sekali dia dengan apa yang ia punya. Ingin kucekik dan ku jambak rambutnya agar ia tak berlaku sombong lagi…" geram Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya terkikik geli dengan sikap meledak Kyuhyun. Diusapnya punggung Kyuhyun agar lebih tenang, dan menariknya untuk mengikuti langkah Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kegusaran yang dimilikinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali mengumpat Hyukkie dalam tatapannya. Semua mata memandangnya, baik yeoja ataupun namja. Kerlingan nakal dari para namja ataupun siulan menggoda kerap mengikuti langkah mereka. Hyukkie tersenyum bangga dengan perlakuan yang mereka dapatkan. Ia tak marah ataupun kesal dengan itu semua, dan malah mengembangkan seyumnya agar menawan dipandang.

"Kalian lihat? Disini..akulah primadonanya. Walau aku sudah tak berkuliah disini lagi, tapi kalian dapat lihat kan? Citraku tak pernah luntur.." bisiknya dengan langkah yang sejajar bersama KyuWook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum ambigu sebagai tanggapannya, tapi beda dengan Kyuhyun. Ia seolah mencibir kesal dan tingkahnya itu tertangkap basah oleh Hyukkie tentunya.

" Wae? Kau tak suka?" tanya Hyukkie dengan nada tak suka. Kyuhyun hanya menyengir dalam unsur keterpaksaannya.

Mereka terus menelusuri sisi koridor dengan langkah anggun mereka tentunya. Setiap langkah yang mereka jejaki, tak urung tatapan terpesona juga andil dalam langkahnya. Bahkan bila mereka menyadari untuk melihat sisi belakang mereka, sudah berjibun namja labil yang mengekori langkah mereka. Tapi sayangnya, mereka seolah tak peduli akan perlakuan tersebut.

"Ini dia ruang administrasinya. Kalian masuklah… aku akan mengurusi lalat-lalat nakal ini dahulu.." kata Hyukkie seraya jemari lentiknya, menunjuk cantik namja-namja yang akan kehausan tersebut. KyuWook menurut dengan lansung masuk kedalam ruang tersebut akan titah mutlak Hyukkie. Dan tinggallah Hyukkie seorang didepan pintu dengan senyum cantiknya. Ia menyapa namja-namja labil tersebut dengan ramah, dan keriuhan pun menggelegar berkumandang.

"Kalian semua merindukan noona eoh? Ah mianhe aku jarang berkunjung kemari..jadwalku sangat padat akhir-akhir ini.." tutur Hyukkie dengan tingkahnya yang tersipu malu.

"Noona.. siapa kedua yeoja manis tadi? Apa mereka mahasiswa baru?" tanya namja berambut blonde.

"Aigoo.. mereka berdua manis sekali, apalagi yeoja berambut ikal itu. Dia terlihat imut disaat ia merajuk.." tambah namja dengan style amerika.

"Mereka yeodongsaeng mu noona? Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengannya?"

Hyukkie mengepal tangannya dan memukulnya kepintu yang terletak dibelakangnya.

BAMM!

Semua terdiam bahkan ada yang menganga tidak percaya akan perubahan sikap Hyukkie. Rautnya yang semula tenang dengan senyum manis yang dimilikinya, kini berubah mengeras. Urat-urat yang lama bersembunyi ditangannya yang lembut, terlihatlah sudah bersama amarahnya. Tak ada yang berani menyela atau menegurnya, satu persatu dari mereka bahkan mengundurkan diri dari barisan kerumunan tersebut..menghindari amukan yang tak pasti kapan akan keluar dari Hyukkie.

"Jadi kekaguman mereka bukan tertuju padaku?" gumamnya seorang. Hyukkie berbalik dengan buncahan amarah yang dimilikinya. Ia tak lansung membuka pintu itu. Sejenak ia berdiam berusaha mengatur laju nafas dan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Setelah ia merasa tenang, barulah ia menyusul KyuWook didalam.

Seorang namja yang berdiri dibalik tembok koridor, tak lepasnya memandang ruangan tersebut. Tatapannya begitu serius dipandang, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya dan bergumam "Jadi, kalian disini juga?" dan segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

**TBC  
**Siapa namja itu chingu? Kasih saran dong..amore lagi ANDY LAU nieh milih namanya. Dan kalo dibuat pair.. diantara KyuWook, tuh namja lebih oke kemana? Coz amore pengen ngebuat ni cerita agak sedikit mendalam.  
dan untuk keterlambatan efef ini, mianhe..jeongmal mianhe chingu. Ada alasan tertentu yang ngebuat amore ampe lupa ama efef amore ini… 


End file.
